Finding Home
by EvilRegal94
Summary: After the group returns to the Enchanted Forest after stopping Pan's curse, they meet the new threat that is out to get Regina while meeting a new group of people, who have secrets of their own, to help stop the Wicked Witch. A young girl in particular sparks Regina's interest. Slowly Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own OUAT, just my character Maddie and any others I add in here. This story was inspired by a book called "Dorothy Must Die". Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Return

The purple smoke dissipated, revealing the very upset residents of the former Storybrooke. They were back in the Enchanted Forest and they were not happy about it. "We're back." Snow said with disappointment in her voice.

They found it very uncomfortable being in their old clothes. The amenities Storybrooke had to offer would be greatly missed, such as the bathroom.

Two people began walking towards the group and Snow instantly recognized Aurora. "You're back!" The clearly pregnant woman exclaimed as she embraced Snow.

"We're all back." Snow said as she returned the hug. "Can you give us an update on things around here?"

Aurora nodded and brought a few of them over to her and Philip's little gazebo. "The only real threat were the ogres, but we got rid of them." Philip said once everyone was crowded around him.

"The ogres came back?" David asked shocked.

Philip waved him off. "It was nothing we couldn't handle."

After they got their bearings they set off for Regina's castle, well the one she now found herself sharing with the Charming's. More and more of their people were joining them along the way. Snow was informed they had lost someone, that someone being Regina. She wasn't going to leave her behind. She searched the forest not too far from the path and found the older woman dressed in all black digging a hole.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked alarmed.

Regina gritted her teeth but she did not look up. "So now you're following me."

"We were worried and it looks like we were right to be. What are you burying?"

Regina kept jabbing her stick into the ground. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Why does that make me think it does? What have you done?" Snow asked walking closer to her. "Is that a heart?"

Regina was tired of Snow being nosy. "Go away!"

Snow then realized just whose heart it was. "It's yours isn't it?"

"I am not having this conversation with you." Regina said as she continued burying her heart.

Snow knew she was hurting deeply. "I know you miss Henry but this isn't the answer. No matter how much pain you feel, you can't just bury it in the woods."

Regina looked over at her slowly. "Watch me." She threw her stick down and sighed.

"You won't feel better!" Snow reminded her. "You won't feel anything!"

"That's the point!" Regina shot back. She didn't want to feel anymore, not without Henry in her life. "He doesn't even remember who I am!"

Snow took a step forward. "I know exactly how you feel." Regina was confused but Snow continued on. "I just said goodbye to my daughter for the second time. Henry too. But I promise you it will get better." She pointed to her heart. "With that. And I promise you it will let you feel something else soon enough."

Regina looked skeptical. "What's that?"

"The thing Henry always wanted you to find." She took another step closer and grabbed her hand. "Happiness."

Regina shook her head. "I can't be happy without him."

"Find a way." Snow squeezed her hand. "For Henry."

Regina looked down at her buried heart knowing Snow was right. She took a deep breath before bending down and retrieving her heart from the cold hard ground. She slipped the heart back in her chest. All the heartache rushed through her as she closed her eyes tightly. She just wanted to cry for her missing son but she wasn't going to do that in front of Snow. She turned around once she was composed and walked right passed the younger woman. "Now, let's get back to our castle."

A small smile spread across Snow's face as she followed Regina back to the group. As they passed a bush, Snow could have sworn something was watching them. A gust of wind blew her hair. "Did you hear that?" Snow asked cautiously. Regina turned around sharply and walked over to the bush Snow was talking about. "There's nothing here." They looked around the nearby woods. "Unless it flew away."

Snow looked to the skies. "It did!"

The creature blackened out the sun as it flew above. It was coming right for them. "We need to find cover!" Snow said frantically.

"No. I don't run from monsters." Regina kept her ground. "They run from me." She threw a fireball at the oncoming creature, grazing its shoulder in the process. Regina and Snow both fell to the ground as the creature swooped down and grabbed Regina's wrist with its claw.

"Regina!" Snow was not letting this thing take her. She grabbed onto Regina's legs, pulling her from its grip. "It's too fast." Snow said struggling to get up.

"I'm open to suggestions." Regina said breathlessly as she looked to the sky.

"Get down!" Someone screamed. Snow grabbed Regina and threw her down to the ground as an arrow soared right over them into the flying creature.

"M'lady?" Regina and Snow both looked up to this strange man. "You're injured."

"It's Your Majesty. And I'm fine." Regina said unmoved by this man's rescue.

"A simple thank you would suffice." He replied with his hand extended to help her up one to which she ignored. "We didn't ask for your help." She got up on her own.

Snow was not about to pass up a helping hand. "Well I'm grateful for your assistance."

"Robin of Locksley." He said as he helped Snow up. "And these are some of my Merry Men." He pointed behind him.

"Snow White."

Robin smiled. "At least we meet. Our wanted pictures have been posted side by side a while ago."

"If you're really Snow White, why are you with her?" Little John asked referring to Regina.

"Her?" Regina said defensively. "Show some respect. Or at least some restraint at the buffet." She said once she eyed the man's appearance.

"You'll have to excise Little John." Robin spoke up. "But before you cursed this land we spent many a day running from your black knights."

"Well I'm sure you deserved it." Regina shot back but she was not in the mood to continue with that subject. "What the hell was that thing?"

"No idea." He replied. "Never encountered the likes of it before." They looked to the sky as loud screeching was heard in the distance.

"Come on." Snow urged. "We have to warn the others."

000000

After finding the castle surrounded by a protection spell they made camp not too far away. They were crowded around a fire as they all talked about ideas on how to take this witch down. Snow noticed Regina sitting on a log a short distance away from everyone facing the other way. She slowly walked up behind the older woman. "Regina?"

"What Snow?" She asked aggravated, her voice giving away that she had been crying.

"I know you're not okay but it would be better if you joined the group, instead of being alone." Snow suggested.

Regina turned around sharply. "Being alone is my specialty. Now if you don't mind, I would like to return to it."

Snow sighed and turned to walk away when a rustling came from the woods in front of the Queen. "Regina?" Snow questioned as she turned back around.

Regina was already on her feet, trying to see what was out there. "Shh."She said quickly. _It would be Snow to give them away. _More rustling could be heard and Regina was tired of playing these guessing games. "Whoever you are, come out at once!" Regina commanded as she raised a fireball in her hand. Her voice caught the attention of many of the people around the fire. They turned their heads to the forest.

A whole bunch of people began to emerge from the woods around them. Robin and his Merry Men were quick to react, grabbing their bows and lining the perimeter of the camp. David grabbed his sword and joined his wife who was standing by Regina. Red wolfed up and was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

The enemies looked ready to fight, holding their weapons out in front of them. "Who are you?!" Regina yelled.

An older woman stepped forward. She didn't look threatening, but Regina knew looks were deceiving. "We come in peace. We don't want to fight; we're saving that for the Wicked Witch."

Regina kept the fireball in her hand and no one backed down just yet. "You want me to believe that?"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders. "Believe what you want. My name is Mombi and we're here to help defeat the Wicked Witch."

"You're the leader of this group?" Robin asked looking around at the people surrounding the camp.

"Oh for Oz sake, no!" Mombi waved her hand. "I'm just an advisor."

"_I'm_ the leader of this group." A voice said from the middle of the crowd of people behind Mombi. They parted like the Red Sea as the person emerged.

Everyone lowered their heads when they saw a teenage girl step forward. "Your leader is a thirteen year-old?" Regina scoffed.

The girl glared at her. "I'm fifteen and I'm more than qualified to lead this group. Tell your men to put down their weapons."

"No." Regina said firmly. "I still don't believe you."

Snow stepped closer to Regina. "Maybe we should hear them out." She suggested.

"You really want to take that chance?" Regina snapped without taking her eyes from the girl in front of her.

"My name is Maddie and this" She said gesturing to the group around her. "is my army. The Revolutionary Order of the Wicked."

"So you work for the Wicked Witch!" David said still in fighting stance.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "No you idiot. We're against her!" Regina gave a slight smirk at the spunk this little girl had.

"Are you from Oz?" Belle questioned.

The girl nodded. "We all are." She took a step forward causing the Merry Men to become a bit stiffer as their fingers were ready to release their arrows. "This Order is made up of many people from our world. Both good and bad. We've joined forces to stop the one woman who is terrorizing our world just like she is yours."

"See!" Regina glared at Snow. "What did I tell you?! We shouldn't trust these people!"

Maddie waved her hand and all of the Merry Men's weapons dropped to the ground, including David's sword.

Regina looked at her inquisitively as she raised her eyebrow. "I asked nicely the first time. They didn't listen." Maddie told her. The Order's weapons dropped to their sides as well. "So are you willing to work together to defeat the Wicked Witch?"

"Yes." Snow answered for her group.

Regina looked at her with her jaw clenched. "You're just asking to be killed, aren't you?"

"They know more about the witch than we do and she has magic." Snow said pointing to Maddie. "She can help you."

"Mombi can do magic as." Maddie added trying to sway Regina.

Regina still didn't trust the girl or her group but Snow already made up her mind. "Don't let me stop you." Regina said walking away.

"They weren't kidding when they said she had a temper." Maddie commented as she watched Regina walk away.

David furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know who Regina is?"

"We may be from a different land, but we've heard the stories."Mombi replied.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Snow said knowing how complicated Regina's past was.

"There is always more than one side to every story." Maddie replied with a shrug. Snow tilted her head, intrigued by this young girl.

"Does that mean you know the Witch's story?" Robin asked.

"Something like that." Maddie crossed her arms. "So who exactly is the leader of this group?"

"Snow White and David." Grumpy replied firmly.

Snow shook her head. "No, there are a few of us. We're kind of like a council."

"Well I would like to speak with this council of yours to discuss further action." Maddie replied. Snow nodded. "Follow me."

"My people will not interrupt your group. Our camp is not too far from here." She nodded towards them and they all went on their way. Those closest to Maddie remained.

They followed Snow, David, Grumpy, Granny, Belle, Robin, Neal and Red over to where Regina was sitting. "Regina?"

"What now Snow?" She asked aggravated.

"Would you like to be included in making a plan or not?" Snow snapped, tired of the queen's bad mood.

Regina huffed as she got up to join them, not liking Snow's decision to allow the newcomers into their camp. She walked over to them and eyed the newbies suspiciously. "Are you going to introduce yourselves?"

"You've met Mombi, my advisor and right-hand woman." Maddie said then moving down the line to a scrawny older man. "This is Renzo. He also is very knowledgeable about the many worlds and mystical creatures."

"Yea we already got one of them." Grumpy said motioning towards Belle.

Maddie nodded. "You can never have too many knowledgeable people on your side."

"Who's the shy little man behind you?" Granny questioned still unsure of these people.

Maddie took a step forward. "That's Lawrence, our healer. He doesn't talk much." She looked around the group before her. "And what about you people?"

Snow introduced everyone before they got down to business. "I think we should storm the castle. They wouldn't know what hit them." Grumpy voiced his opinion.

"We don't know how many men she has in her army." David told him.

"They're not men, their monkeys." Mombi corrected. "And she has about 3,000 maybe more by now."

"There's no way we can defeat that many." Red said looking around the group. "We may have more people but their just villagers. They don't know how to fight."

"We need to protect them, especially the children." Snow said firmly.

"We will, Snow." David said putting his hand on her back for comfort. "We'll split our armies. Half stay here to protect the people and the other half will go off to battle."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I just need to get inside and lower the shield to let you all in."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Belle asked.

"There are tunnels that run under the castle." Regina told them.

"Great. So we will send the army in through that way-" David began but was interrupted by the young girl. "An army would just raise the alarm. Only a few people should enter."

"But what about her flying monkeys?" Robin asked. "Surely they'll be around the castle."

Renzo shook his head. "No, she'll have them flying around for information to report back to her. If anything, we'll only have to face a few of them."

"I'm going alone." Regina told them firmly.

"No, I'll go with you." Snow said. "For back up."

Regina glared at her. "I'll be fine. Now." She looked over to the young girl. "I would like to talk to Madison, alone."

She glared right back, not faltering one bit. "If you're going to use my full name, you should probably use the right one. It's Madeline."

Regina already began walking passed her. "Don't care. Let's go."

Maddie rolled her eyes but followed her anyway. "What do you want?" She asked once they were far away from the group.

"To know exactly what you want and why you're here." Regina replied sharply.

"I already told you, Regina."

"Oh knock it off. I know you're hiding something." She snapped.

Maddie took a deep breath. "I just come from the same land she does. I've come in contact with the witch if that's what you mean."

"No, there has to be a reason as to why _you_ out of all people are leading this Order." Regina replied with her hands on her hips. "You're just a little girl."

Maddie ignored her comment. "She's targeting you personally. You have to have done something to her!"

Regina clenched her jaw. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this girl; she was just as stubborn as she was. "Fine. Keep your secrets. But know that I still don't trust you."

"Good. You should never trust someone fully." Maddie replied. "I know there's more to your story as well but I'm sure things will unravel themselves." She stared at the Regina for a moment before walking off to rejoin the group.

Regina sighed. "They always do."

**So what do you all think? Would love to get some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2 Troubling News

**Thanks for the positive feedback and I'm glad you like the story so far. A lot of this chapter is just set up but I promise things will start picking up.**

Chapter 2: Troubling News

Everyone was waiting until nightfall to make their move. Regina was going to use the tunnels to gain access to the castle undetected so she could lower the shield and let everyone inside. She sat on a log just watching the newcomers with guarded eyes. She didn't trust them for a minute. She watched as Mombi, the red-haired, heavy set old woman in her 60s, add more wood to their fire. Her eyes wandered to the tall, lanky man whom they called Renzo. He was their bookworm, just like Belle.

Then there was the little man who kept his mouth shut. He had a big belly and a bald head but was supposedly good with healing. Regina's eyes fell upon the little girl with honey brown hair, although she was fifteen her size said otherwise. Regina was very suspicious of that one in particular. _How could a fifteen year old gather a whole army? _

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud screeches coming from above. "They're back!" Snow shouted recognizing the creatures from the earlier attack.

Regina stood up trying to see it through the trees but it was no use, the branches were in the way. But other people saw where it was heading and began screaming for Regina to move. She spotted the creature descending through the trees and was ready for it. "Roland!" She heard Robin scream and her eyes landed on the little Hood boy a few feet in front of her.

She scrambled over to him and swooped him into her arms just before the creature sank his claws into him. Maddie stepped up and sent an electric ball right into the flying monkey, blowing it up in the process. She looked over at Regina who was clutching the boy close to her chest. "You good?"

Regina nodded just before another flying monkey came straight for them. She shot out her hand, changing it into a stuffed monkey. Robin ran quickly to Regina's side, taking his boy from her arms. "Are you alright, Roland?"

"Yes, Papa." Robin hugged him tight and watched Regina pick up the stuff monkey and hand it to the small child. "Not so scary." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Robin said gratefully. Regina just nodded and turned around to see most of the group. "I think it's time." Snow told her to which she simply nodded again and headed on her way to the underground tunnels.

000000

It was nightfall by the time Regina reached the destination where the underground tunnels began. A light breeze began to flow through the air as she lifted the huge boulder from the tunnel entrance. She set the rock down and spotted the thief standing with a torch near a tree, atop a small hill. "No." She said, her voice laced with disgust.

"No what?" He asked making his way down to her.

"You're not." She said narrowing her eyes on the man.

"Not coming along? I do believe I am." He told her finally reaching her down at the bottom. "I can help."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask for help."

"Doesn't mean you won't need it." He replied looking down the hole the tunnels led to. "Those flying monkeys back there weren't after my son. They were coming after you."

She snickered. "What makes you think that?"

"The woods are my home. I've seen many a creature stalk its prey and those beasts was coming for you. Roland just happened to be standing in between."

She shrugged her shoulders but kept her eyes trained on the thief before. "Your point?"

"That's the second time you've been attacked." He said with a grave face. "The Wicked Witch wants you dead."

"And what?" Regina couldn't help but laugh. "You think you could help if she tried to hurt me?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I have to try." He told her honestly. "Despite the fact that neither of us likes it, I owe you a debt."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "And why is that?"

"Even though that winged beast wasn't after Roland, he still could've been hurt. You saved him." Robin said thankfully.

Regina eyed him up and down before smirking. "Who knew a thief had honor."

"Who knew the Evil Queen had a soft spot for children." He responded with a grin.

Regina took a deep sigh, not wanting to get into anything. She gave him a warning. "Don't get in my way."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He extended his hand allowing her to go first. This was not something she planned on-the thief accompanying her.

Regina and Robin had been walking through the cold and dreary tunnels for quite some time. Regina had liked the quiet. Robin on the other hand had been awkwardly trying to start a conversation. Everything that came to mind he shot away because he thought it would piss the queen off. "So where exactly are we heading?" He finally asked, thinking it was a harmless question and deserved to know where they were going.

"There's a fire in the courtyard that powers the spell. As long as it burns, the shield will stay up." She explained calmly to his surprise.

"Then we simply need to put it out." He said as if it were an easy task.

"_I_ need to put it out." Regina looked at him seriously. "_You_ need to stay out of my way."

They continued walking with the silence growing between them. "So, what do you think of the new bunch?" Robin asked sensing the queen wasn't too fond of them.

She shook her head. "I don't trust them."

"Do you think they're working for her?" Robin then asked.

She sighed heavily. "Anything's possible."

As Robin shone the light ahead, Regina grabbed his arm to stop him. They looked down to see stones evenly spread out. "Step in between."

Robin shone the light ahead even further as Regina began to step through. He saw spiked sticking out of the side of the wall. "Oh, nice little surprise."

"To keep people like you out." Regina said watching where she stepped.

"People like me?" He questioned as he followed her footsteps.

"Thieves." Regina answered simply.

"Ah, yes. True. But we aren't all bad, ya know."

Regina chuckled a bit. "Not when you're telling yourself you steal from the rich to give to the poor." She glanced over at him. "I may have done bad things in my life but I least I own it."

"I own my mistakes too." Robin told her as he caught up to her. "I hope you didn't let me come with you just to get me killed. Roland already lost his mother."

She leaned in closer to him. "Then you should've stayed with the others." She quickly gave him an evil grin before continuing on. She had a rush of curiosity though and decided to ask her question. "So, Roland's mother. What happened to her?"

"After our boy was born, I accidentally put her in harm's way during a job. It's my fault." He explained sadly. Regina could see the guilt all over his face though the light was dim. "Like I said, I own my mistakes."

Regina was about to say something when she realized the door ahead of them was open. She stopped dead in her tracks. "That's not possible."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked confused.

"That door, it's open!" Regina exclaimed still a little baffled. "I sealed it with blood magic. I'm the only open who can open it."

"It appears the Wicked Witch is a formidable foe." Robin replied also looking at the door wondering if they were going to continue or not. He followed Regina into the room that looked like a crypt. "Who was this built for? Must've been someone important."

Regina ran her hand over the coffin. "My mother." She answered sadly as the memories came flooding back to her, both good and bad. "Like you, I've lost people I care about. More than I'd like to admit."

He stepped into the room a little more. "Including a child?" Her head snapped directly to him. "What do you know about that?"

"I saw you grab Roland back there." Robin nodded sadly knowing something happened to her child. "Clearly, you have the touch of a mother."

Regina stared at him for a moment before turning back to the coffin and sighing as she remembered Henry. "I do but he's lost to me forever in another land."

Robin could see she wanted to move on from the subject. "If the Wicked Witch is powerful enough to break blood magic, perhaps we should reconsider this plan."

Regina's face hardened. "I don't care how powerful this witch is. I have to go through with this plan." Robin watched her with a concerned look on his face as she walked passed him. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Regina did in fact lower the shield like she promised but after she froze the thief in place and concocted her own sleeping potion. She didn't want to live in a world without her beloved Henry. She couldn't bare the heartache that went being without him. She didn't care what this witch wanted. In fact, she wanted no parts of this stupid war. If the Wicked Witch did want her dead, then she would be doing her a favor.<p>

She was about to prick herself when a voice came from behind, one she did not recognize. "You weren't even going to say hello first? Not exactly the welcome I was expecting." Regina just stared at her as the green-skinned witch approached. "What does a witch have to do to get your attention?" The witch raised her hand and the needle laced with Regina's sleeping potion appeared in it.

Regina sighed in frustration. "What's the matter?" The witch asked as if she were concerned. "Has life got you down?"

"None of your business." Regina snapped as she stood up and faced the intruder.

The witch tilted her head slightly as she eyed the Evil Queen. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

As the witch started circling the bench so did Regina. "I know exactly who you are. The Wicked Witch."

"Is that all?"

"I'm not that interested." Regina said stepping forward to grab the needle to which the witch just poofed away and moved along. "Let me introduce myself." Regina just rolled her eyes. This was not something she felt like doing at all. "You can call me Zelena."

"You should've never left Oz." Regina said eyeing her up and down.

"You can have your stupid castle back if you want it that badly. I was just trying it on for size." She smoothed out her outfit. "Just like this dress. I did have to take it in a little." She turned away from the queen. "Besides, I've already seen everything worth seeing. Your closet. Your gardens. Your crypt." She said turning back to Regina knowing the last part would spark her interest.

"Yes, how did you manage to break the blood lock?" She had been trying to figure this out for the last half hour.

Zelena stepped forward with a cocky grin on her face. "I didn't."

Regina knew she had to be lying. "The door was open. No one's that powerful."

"Cora really never told you?" Zelena asked in disbelief. "The truth about us, Regina.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? And how do you know my mother?"

"Same way you do." Zelena said as if it were obvious. She leaned in closer to the queen. "I'm your sister. Half really, but details, details."

Regina shook her head. "That's impossible. You're…green."

"And you're rude." Zelena barked, anger flashing in her eyes. Regina could tell it was a touchy subject and put it to the back of her mind.

"Cora had me first before she worked her way into Royalty." Zelena climbed the stairs to the torch in the center of the room that was surrounded by a small bird bath. "You know I'm telling the truth. How else would I break the blood lock?"

Regina couldn't believe her mother would never tell her something like this. "Cora gave me up. But you, you she kept…and gave everything too!" She sounded bitter but Regina wanted to make this perfectly clear. "Everything _she_ wanted. You were lucky to escape her."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Enough with the martyr complex, Regina. Try growing up without a mother. Try living in Oz." Regina just turned around with a disgusted look on her face and took a seat on the nearby stone bench knowing this was going to be a long complaint. "Knowing that no one thought you were good enough. Not your mother and not the only man that our lives both crossed." When Zelena saw that Regina had no idea who she was talking about she smiled and said, "Rumplestiltskin."

"You know Rumplestiltskin." Regina said crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"Did you think you were his only student?"

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Let me guess. You're mad because he chose me to cast his curse?" Zelena looked her up and down as if she were better than her. "Well get over it." Regina said, like ripping the Band-Aid right off. "It wasn't everything it was cracked up to be."

"Anything would've been better than the life I had. But despite my hard comings I made something of myself, dear. And I didn't need Cora or Rumpelstiltskin"

"Well it's too bad their not around to see how well you turned out." Regina said and upon seeing her confusion added, "They're dead."

Zelena took a minute to regain her composure after the news. "That's alright. You're the only one I need alive." She waved her hand over the bird bath, making an image appear.

"Really?" Regina looked surprised as she approached her 'sister' at the top pf the few stairs. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to take everything away from you." Zelena said simply as she gazed into the bird bath. "It appears you have found that pesky child of mine."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked totally confused. She looked into the birth bath and saw Maddie at the campsite with Snow and the others. "She's your daughter?" She asked shocked.

"Did she not tell you that little detail? Zelena laughed. "I'm not surprised though. She wants nothing to do with me but the feelings mutual. Especially after what she did."

Regina was trying to comprehend all of this information as she watched the image of Maddie fade away. Zelena mistook Regina's stressed out face as one of anguish. "Don't worry, Regina. She'll be out of your hair shortly. I'll take care of her once and for all."

"Leave her be." Regina said, finally regaining some of her sense.

"She lied to you; you're really going to defend her right now?"

"If you want her dead, then I want her alive. Simple as that."

Zelena stepped closer to her younger sister. "She's mine, and I will do what I want with her."

Regina looked up to her not flinching an inch. "Then it looks like you'll have to go through me."

"Why do you even want to protect her? You don't even know her." Zelena asked as she backed away slightly trying to figure Regina's way of thinking. She began circling her. "You don't know how dark she really is. What she's capable of."

"She's probably dark because you raised her that way!" Regina snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"She was nothing but an aggravation." Zelena snickered. "Trust me, it was no picnic. She's ruined a lot of my plans."

Regina smiled with a hint of evil in her eyes. "Well then, remind me to thank her."

Zelena just shook her head. "She'll ruin your plans if you keep her around…assuming you're not going to follow through with your plans of a sleeping curse."

Regina eyed her older sister and she took a step closer to her. "Bring it, greenie."

"Indeed I will." Zelena's broomstick appeared in her hand. She was soon flying away as Regina watched on with an evil grin. She had just found what she had been looking for, a new enemy.

* * *

><p>Everyone came filing into the castle. Snow could tell Regina was pissed but she had no idea what had happened. She cautiously approached her. "Is everything okay?"<p>

"Where's the girl?" She roared.

"Maddie?" Snow questioned to which Regina nodded quickly. "She's in the main hall with the rest of her group."

Regina took off swiftly for the grand hall. "Regina, what happened?!" The Queen ignored her and picked up her pace leaving Snow completely confused.

She scanned the room for the young girl. She found her talking to her advisor, Mombi. She grabbed her arm and pulled her along. Mombi shot her a concerned look but Maddie waved her off. Regina finally let go of her once they were alone in a smaller room down the hall.

"You're her daughter!" Regina yelled. "What the hell!"

"How did you find out?" Maddie looked more annoyed than anything.

"Your_ mother_ informed me."

Maddie clenched her fist. "She must've been watching us since the very beginning."

"That's not the point!" Regina yelled. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. You're probably working _for_ her. Collecting information."

"That's what her flying monkeys are for." Maddie shot back. "I promise you I am not working with her. Far from it in fact."

Regina eyed her carefully. She knew there was something way deeper to this girl but she didn't want to pry just yet. "You knew I was her sister, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you because then you would question how I knew this information. It would've been a disaster if I told you."

"You thought lying would get me to trust you?" Regina seethed as she arched her eyebrows.

"It was better than the truth." Maddie yelled back. "She wants me dead; you as well. We have to stop her."

"Alright child, calm down." Regina insisted. She already had a headache and this screaming match with the teenager was not helping. "We will. I've made it my mission to destroy her."

"I hope you have like mega magic then because if you don't, we can't stop her." Maddie told her.

Regina shook her head. "There has to be a way."

"If there is, I haven't found it yet." Maddie said sadly.

Regina was still aggravated that this girl lied to them all. "How did you or your mother find out about my life anyway?"

Maddie took a deep breath knowing this question was coming. "Zelena has very powerful magic to look between worlds." Maddie replied. "When she wasn't figuring out how to destroy you, she was watching you. I had to watch too if I wanted to spend any time with her." Maddie walked over to the large, filthy window. "But all her energy was consumed by you."

"You think I wanted that life? To become Queen? Wanted my sister to be jealous of me?" Regina questioned, arms flailing left and right.

Maddie turned around sharply. "Just like I wanted to be ignored by my mother? Or taken the brunt of her anger her when _you_ pissed her off?" Regina just stared at her with a cold glare. "Clearly we both didn't get what we wanted." Maddie turned back to look out the window.

Regina wasn't sure who to believe, Zelena or Madeleine. They were both spewing different stories, both could be true but they could also be a lie. Regina sighed. "I didn't know."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't really matter. I would just like to live peacefully without worrying about her trying to kill me."

"We're going to stop her." Regina told her firmly even though she wasn't sure she could trust the child. She wasn't going to let on that her mother spoke of a darkness within the young girl. Regina was just going to keep a close eye on her.

Maddie turned to look at her. "Let's hope so." She briskly exited the room leaving Regina with many things to think about.

**We are slowly getting somewhere but I promise the next chapter will be better! Hope you enjoyed nonetheless. **


	3. Chapter 3 Just Beginning

Chapter 3: Just Beginning

The Revolutionary Order of the Wicked was camped out in the huge ballroom of the castle. It was the only room big enough to hold everyone. Maddie was sitting in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall when Mombi came over and sat beside her, with a little bit of trouble of course, given her old age. "What's with the sour face?" She asked.

Maddie sighed. "Regina probably told everyone I'm Zelena's daughter."

"So what?" Mombi shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone in Oz already knows. I thought you didn't care about that."

"I just wanted a place where no one knew I was related to her, at least for a little while." She said honestly. Mombi was the only one she would open up too and the older woman took that very seriously. "I'm surprised Regina didn't kill me by now for lying to her and because I'm the Wicked Witch's daughter."

"But you're also the Evil Queen's niece." Mombi reminded her with a slight nudge.

"That means nothing." Maddie waved her off. "Why don't you get some sleep? It's been a long day."

"Only if you do the same." She gave the younger girl a knowing look to which she just nodded.

Maddie needed to clear her head for a bit, away from everyone. She slipped out of the room and walked down the corridor, passing a few people in the hall who glared at her. She was used to it; the stares. She told herself she didn't care but deep down, she did.

She walked out onto the balcony in the back of the castle and took in a fresh breath of air. It was a chilly night but peaceful. "What brings _you_ here?" A voice came from the shadows making Maddie jump. At first, she thought it was her mother but as the figure came towards her, she realized it was Regina. "I could ask you the same thing!" She shot back once she regained her composure.

Regina smirked at the young girl's moxie. "It's a perfect place to clear your head." She replied calmly without the usual venom in her voice.

Maddie relaxed a bit. "That it is." She sat on a nearby bench and looked across at Regina with a cold glare. "Thanks for telling everyone who my mother was. Saved me a lot of trouble."

"I just told Snow knowing she would spread the word." Regina replied with an indifferent shrug.

Maddie got up and made her way to the balcony. She didn't want Regina to see the hurt expression on her face. She couldn't let on that things bothered her. She wished Regina would go back inside so she could have a moment alone but it seemed that the older woman was reluctant to leave. "I don't trust you." Regina's voice rang through her ears.

Maddie didn't bother to turn around. "Yea, I know."

Regina was a little surprised by the lack of fire Maddie had with her reply. She was expecting fighting words. "What? No counter remark?" She questioned as she made her way closer to the young girl.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "You either trust me or you don't. I'm not going to prove myself to you or to anyone for that matter." She leaned on the balcony with her chin in her palm. "I'm tired of it." She whispered. Regina wasn't sure if she heard correctly but she put it to the back of her mind for the time being.

She sat on the bench just behind where Maddie stood. "At least give me a little more information about you and your Order. I have a right to know exactly who I'm working with."

Maddie turned around to face her. "My mother practiced tormenting our world so she would be ready for yours. People were fed up, myself included, so I started the Order to take her out." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's pretty much it."

Regina crossed her legs keeping her eyes on the girl in front of her. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Maddie questioned as if it were silly to ask such a thing.

"What did she do that you hate her so much?" Regina asked knowing there must've been something.

Regina saw the flash of sadness that crossed the young girl's brown eyes but it was gone as quick at it came. Maddie turned back out to the wide open land. "I can see it's a touchy subject." Regina said, her voice deep.

Maddie's chin came to rest in her palm once again. She hated talking about her past; too many horrible memories. "You know," Regina began. "I didn't have a good relationship with my mother either."

"I know." Maddie replied.

Regina then remembered Zelena had the power to look between worlds. Her green-skinned sister and niece saw her whole life play out. "Right, of course. You know everything about me."

Maddie turned around. "Not everything. I was born fifteen years ago so I didn't see things in real time. She had your life playing on a loop."

Regina nodded. "Like a movie."

"A what?" Maddie scrunched her face in confusion.

Regina shook her head. "Never mind, dear. Continue."

Maddie began playing with a loose strand on her dirty, torn up shirt. "Well I only saw up to the part where you casted the curse. I don't know what happened after that. I ran away."

"I see." Regina stood up and smoothed out her dress. She had gathered enough information for one night. Her plan was to pull the information out of the girl bit by bit. "Well it's late. You should get some sleep."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me to go to bed?"

It was a naturally instinct to tell the child to go to bed because that's what she did as a mother. She supposed she would have to suppress her motherly instincts now that she had no child to look after. "It was just a suggestion." She turned and made her exit.

She hated having a bunch of strangers hauled up in her castle; the company of Snow, Charming and their friends didn't help either. The only place where she could be alone was her bed chambers. She was walking down the dark corridor that led to her room when she heard muffled cries. She stopped all movement as she looked around to find the source of the sound.

The red drapes at the far corner of the hall seemed too bulky and were moving. She had found the culprit of the crying. She moved quickly and pulled back the curtain revealing a small, terrified, curly-haired boy. She bent down to his level. "What's wrong, child?"

He retreated further into the curtain trying to hide. "I can't find my Papa." He cried.

"Well why don't you come on out and we will look for him together." She suggested in a soft voice. "Roland is it?"

He looked up and tears poured down his cheeks. "You're the lady that saved me." He sniffled. "From the scary monster."

She couldn't help but smile. "Indeed, I am. Now are you ready to come out?" She asked softly.

Roland crawled out from behind the drapes and stood. "I got lost." He said wiping his cheeks.

"It's a big castle. I got lost a few times when I first came to the palace." She admitted to the four year old to make him feel better.

"You did?" He asked surprised. "But you're the Queen, right?"

She looked away from him. "I wasn't always." She said with a sigh and stood up. "Let's go find your father." She motioned for the boy to follow her and he did. They weren't even halfway down the hall when Roland slid his little hand in hers. She looked down startled by the action but his hand fit perfectly. She closed her eyes and memories of Henry flooded her mind. She missed her son terribly and it made things almost unbearable.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Regina sought out Belle who was cooped up in the library going over books for how to defeat this witch. "I need your assistance." Regina said as she strolled into the room.<p>

Belle didn't have to look up to know it was Regina. "I'm a little busy right now."

Regina waved her hand sending the book she was reading flying across the room. Belle jumped back in surprise before her expression turned to that of annoyance. "Using magic won't get you want you want."

"I didn't come here for a lecture." She placed her hands on her hips. "I came here to see if you could look for a spell of some sort. One that will allow me to look in on others without their noticing."

"Isn't that what your mirrors are for?" Belle shot back.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Not that kind of spell. I mean one that would see the past."

Belle stood up and rounded the table. "You want to see Zelena's?"

"Madeleine's as well." Regina replied walking closer to the bookworm. "I've already tried asking her, that didn't work. She's too closed off."

"Well do you blame her?" Belle crossed her arms. "You keep telling her you don't trust her. Why would she tell you anything?"

Regina gritted her teeth. "Fine. I'll find it myself." She stormed over to the book shelf and began searching. Belle glanced at the clock. "You've got fifteen minutes before the council meeting." She reminded her as she walked over to get the book Regina had carelessly flung across the room. The queen knew she wouldn't find it in such short amount of time but she continued to look anyway.

* * *

><p>Regina sauntered into the Drawing Room where everyone was gathered for the meeting. "Sorry I'm late." She took a seat next to Mombi and Snow. "What did I miss?"<p>

"We've decided to begin the training of those that wish to fight against Zelena." David told her. "Maddie has her army of 4,000. We will need close to that amount in order to defeat this witch."

"Aren't you forgetting those of us who have magic?" Regina asked already becoming aggravated with the people before her.

"I already told you how powerful she was." Maddie snapped. "We can't take her with our magic or I already would have." Mombi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Maddie took a deep breath. "And you all should know that if you get bit by a flying monkey, you turn into one."

"That's how she got her army in the first place. One turned into many." Renzo told the group.

"So burn those who were bitten so we don't become outnumbered." Regina said simply.

"Burning them alive?" Snow asked in disbelief. "Absolutely not!"

"We can't let her army grow." Renzo added.

"But we can't let innocent people die either." Belle responded. "There has to be another way."

"They'll either change into a monkey or die right before the change. There's no in between." Maddie informed them.

"We'll just lock them away until we find a cure." Snow said simply.

"And risk Zelena setting them free?" Maddie arched her eyebrows before shaking her head.

"We can keep their location hidden. Only the council will know where they are located." Charming suggested.

"That could work." Mombi replied with a nod.

Maddie straightened her posture. "It's gotta be a place no one would ever think of."

Everyone looked at each other but no one had an idea where to put people who become bitten. "I'll start looking." Belle told them before they moved on to a new topic.

"So who is going to train these new recruits?" Robin spoke up.

"I was hoping you and your Merry Men would help out. There would be others of course, along with myself." David told him to which the thief nodded. "Of course."

"David will make the announcement as soon as we are finished here." Said Snow, who was still a little unsettled about people turning into flying monkeys.

"We should try to locate her in the meantime." Mombi suggested. "That way we can set out as soon as the armies are ready."

Regina stood from her seat. "Great. Mombi, Madeleine, follow me. We have some magic to do."

They left the group to prepare the army while they set up in the South Wing. Regina was eager to see just how powerful Mombi was, but especially her niece. Cora was powerful, she herself was powerful and apparently Zelena was super powerful so she was just bursting with curiosity. "Now, my mirror trick will not work to find Zelena. She has it blocked somehow." Regina explained. "But if the three of us use our magic together then we might just be able to break it."

"And how did you want to do that?" Maddie questioned while putting her hand on her hips.

She smirked. "Let's see how powerful you are and go from there."

"So you want a duel?" Maddie grinned deviously.

"Precisely."

Mombi was hesitant about this whole idea but it wasn't her place to stop them, nor could she. They both had their minds made up and she knew just how stubborn Maddie was. She imagined Regina being the same way. She took a seat in the corner. "Just don't hurt each other." She said with a sigh.

Within no time, there was an all-out fight. Regina was throwing fireballs while Maddie was counteracting with her electric ones. Regina always tried to stay one step ahead of her but the girl had tricks of her own. She could make things explode without throwing a fireball, freeze her fireballs in mid-air and create a force field to protect herself. Regina was quite impressed with the latter, although she didn't show it.

"Okay, enough!" Mombi yelled after it was clear neither of them were going to give up. "You've showed your strengths, now stop!"

Both ladies were breathing heavily. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Regina asked trying hard not to sound too interested.

"I was born with it." Maddie responded nonchalantly.

"Well I think we should have magic lessons twice a week to help you control your magic a little better." Regina suggested although it sounded more like a definite thing that Maddie had no say in whatsoever.

"I've been learning to control it for most of my life." Maddie shot back. "I think I have it down by now. Mombi's been teaching me."

"Well she didn't do a very good job." Regina mumbled which earned her glares from both Mombi and Maddie.

"She almost has it." Mombi shot back. "Considering the damage her mother has done, she's come a long way."

"Not far enough for what's to come." Regina said firmly.

Maddie crossed her arms angrily. "I can control my magic. I'm ready!"

"No, you're not!" They both said simultaneously.

Maddie glared at them before storming out of the room. She couldn't believe Mombi would betray her like that, especially in front of Regina. She wanted to prove herself to her aunt, the Evil Queen, but she looked like a child. She knew she had _special_ magical abilities but those only could get her so far. She had to be smart about it-smart about her actions, remarks, plans and strategies. She was definitely on Regina's level, she knew that, but she also knew Regina would never admit to being on par with a fifteen year old.

Regina was finally alone with the old woman from Oz. She tried to make her voice seem as natural as possible when she asked her next question. "Does Madeleine have any other family?"

Mombi began putting the room back together. "No. You're it."

"No father?" Regina asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's one of the main reasons she ran away." Mombi glanced over at Regina. "To look for her father."

"What happened to him?"

Mombi shrugged her shoulders. "It's still a mystery. She doesn't talk about him much. I try not to ask so many questions."

Regina knew that last part was directed at her but she didn't care; she wanted to know more about her niece. "How long has she been running from her mother?"

"Let's see." Mombi took a moment to think. "She was almost thirteen when she found me and started the Order. We've been growing the army ever since while trying to hide from the witch."

Regina took a seat in a nearby chair trying to comprehend all the information. She still didn't know everything but what she put together in her head wasn't pretty at all. She promised herself then and there that she would protect Madeleine from her mother. She had a feeling the girl might be trouble, but if it meant aggravating Zelena she was all for it. Maddie didn't have to know about it, but as long as Regina kept it to herself she never would. "She's very guarded."

Mombi scoffed. "And you're not?!"

"Touché." Regina nodded. "So what does she think of me?"

Mombi knew exactly what Regina was doing and gave her a smirk. "I've said too much already. If you really want to know, ask her yourself." She began to walk out the door when she turned around slowly. "Just know that she didn't appreciate your telling everyone she was Zelena's daughter. That's something she cannot stand." She left and Regina was alone.

* * *

><p>Maddie had to get her anger and frustration out. Her situation had her fuming. She hated her life, hated running, hated fighting. She just wanted to do what normal people her age did but it didn't look like that was in the cards for her.<p>

She couldn't use magic to get her anger out though, for her fight with Regina had worn her out. She resorted to throwing rocks into a nearby pond. Her actions were interrupted by approaching footsteps. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was harsh.

"I could ask you the same thing, m'lady." Robin replied as he lowered his bow.

Maddie turned back around and continued to throw rocks into the pond. "It doesn't concern you so I suggest you move along thief."

He ignored her and advanced. "You shouldn't be out here all alone."

" And you shouldn't rely on your bow to save you. She has magic." Another rock was thrown. "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"I don't doubt that." He collected a few rocks of his own and began throwing them into the pond as well. "But what if a whole swarm of flying monkeys attacked you. You wouldn't be able to fend for yourself."

She glared at him and gritted her teeth. "I said I could handle it. Now will you leave me be? I would like to be alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, m'lady."

Maddie tried to have patience with this fella but this was the last straw. "Look buddy, I don't know who sent you out here but I don't need anyone to babysit me. Now go back to the castle before I finish you off myself!"

Robin just laughed. "No one sent me but if I went back now and something was to happen to you, I couldn't forgive myself."

Maddie just shook her head and threw the rest of her rocks in the water. "This is ridiculous!" She turned around to head back into the woods to get back to the castle when something caught her eye behind a large bush. She sent an electric ball close by hoping to scare it out. Robin heard the commotion and quickly turned around. A flying monkey came barreling towards her. He couldn't get to his bow fast enough but Maddie didn't seem at all surprised.

She flung out her hands and the monkey instantly exploded. It let out a loud screech before it disappeared. She looked down at the ashes left behind before turning back around to the thief. "Thanks for all your help, thief. I don't know what I would've done without you!"

He picked up his bow and rolled his eyes. "I can certainly see the family resemblance. You and Regina better get down off your high horses. You're no better than any of us." He marched right by her and disappeared into the woods.

"I'm not like Regina." She mumbled under her breath before following the same path back to the castle.

**Thoughts? Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews so far! I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Learning of the Past

Chapter 4: Learning of the Past

Maddie was wandering up and down the castle halls in search of Snow White. She had wanted to have a private conversation with the older woman ever since she first met the group. She felt like she searched in every room for the woman and she still couldn't find her. "Belle, do you know where Snow is?" She asked when she entered the library.

"I believe she was overseeing the training in the courtyard." Belle replied without taking her nose out of the book she was reading.

"Thanks." Maddie said before quickly leaving to head to the courtyard. Belle was right, for there Snow White stood watching her husband teach villagers how to sword fight.

"Snow." Maddie said causing her to turn around.

Snow smiled. "Hi Maddie. Are you here to help with the training?"

"No, I was actually here to talk to you."

Snow had a feeling what the conversation was going to be. "Why don't we take a little walk?" She led the young girl through the gardens. Maddie was looking through at the beautiful trees and flowers feeling just how awkward this was. "I know we didn't come out here just for the scenery." Snow said trying to get the girl to speak up.

"Oh, right. I had a few questions for you…about Regina."

Snow nodded slowly. "Ahh. I see. And you thought I would know the answers."

"Well, yea. You knew her the longest and before she became the Evil Queen."

"I did." Snow said sadly knowing she was one of the reasons why Regina had made a switch to the dark side. "What would you like to know?"

"What happened after she casted the curse? What happened to all of you?" Maddie questioned with the excitement of a small child.

"We all went to a world without magic and lived in a town called Storybrooke for 28 years without our memories of the Enchanted Forest or who we were once before." Snow explained.

"Oh, so is that why a lot of you are called two different names?" Maddie asked remembering some people called her Mary Margaret. Snow nodded. "We were frozen here soon after we came from Oz."

"Ahh, you got caught in Cora's spell." Snow realized.

Maddie looked up to her puzzled. "Cora, my grandmother?"

"The one and only." Snow said with a warily look on her face. "But she's long gone by now."

"You mean she's dead?" Maddie questioned sadly. Snow looked down and saw her surprised expression. "You didn't know, did you?" Maddie shook her head no. "I'm sorry." Snow said putting a hand on her shoulder for a moment.

After a moment of silence, Maddie spoke up. "So what was Regina like in Storybrooke?"

Snow thought for a minute. "Pretty much the same, that is, until she adopted Henry, then she softened a bit."

"Who's Henry?"

"My grandson and Regina's adopted son." Snow replied as if it were the nothing new.

"Grandson?" Maddie asked really confused by the whole conversation. Snow knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

Once Maddie was up to speed she had plenty more questions. "So was Regina a good mother?"

Snow didn't have to think twice before nodding her head and smiling. "She was. She was a little strict but she loves Henry and would do anything for him."

Maddie gave her a small smile. "I'm glad she had someone who loved her."

"Me too." Snow smiled back. "Her heart aches every day that she's not with him."

"That really sucks." Maddie said kicking a rock.

Snow agreed. "It does but we had to do what was necessary to save everyone."

"Yea, I guess."

"Are you hungry?" Snow asked. "I could really go for something to eat right about now."

"Nah, I'm gonna stay out here for a little while." Maddie replied. Snow nodded and excused herself.

Maddie wondered what Henry looked like, how old he was, how Regina changed from the Evil Queen to just Regina, what Storybrooke was like. She knelt down by the small pond in the garden and looked at her reflection. She was thankful she had many of her father's features, the brown hair, brown eyes but there were some aspects of her mother in there. Zelena's cheek bones, her nose. She splashed her reflection away in anger.

"Why did you do that?" A little voice asked from behind her.

She turned quickly to see a small curly haired boy. "Oh, I was…just playing with the little fish in the pond."

The little boy knelt down beside her and put his face close to the water. "Where are they?"

"They're in there. Keep looking, little dude." Maddie told him before waving her hand above his head. Little gold fish began darting back and forth in the pond exciting the small child. "I saw one! I saw one!"

"Show me." Maddie insisted as she lay down on her stomach so her face was inches from the pond. The boy mimicked her posture and pointed to the fish swimming by. "You see?"

"I do!" Maddie said just as excited as the boy was. "I think they're hungry. Do you want to feed them?"

"Really?" The boy asked with his big brown eyes.

Maddie nodded. "I think I saw a bag of food behind that rock over there."

The boy carried his little feet as quick as he could to the rock and picked up a small sack. "I found it!" He ran back over to where Maddie was laying.

"Alright, now we have to be careful not to feed them too much or we'll kill them." Maddie told him as she handed him a small amount of fish food. "Okay, I'll be careful." The boy promised as he began to feed the fish. He dropped a sprinkle of food over the pond and giggled when the fish swam over to it.

"You're doing such an amazing job!" Maddie said boosting his confidence.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Really." Maddie nodded.

"What's your name?" The boy asked her.

"Maddie." She said with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Roland!" A deeper, older voice yelled from a short distance. "I thought I told you not to wander off!"

"I'm sorry Papa, I was just exploring." Roland said innocently. Robin picked him up in one swift motion. "You know the rules, Roland."

Roland put his head down. "Yes, I do."

"And I don't want you near her. Is that understood?"

"But she's my friend, Papa."

"No, Roland. You do not go near her understand?" Robin said with a firm voice.

Maddie got to her feet. "I wasn't going to hurt him, Robin."

Robin sighed. "But your mother would. I don't want him associated with you. You know what I mean?"

She did. She understood perfectly and she couldn't blame him. It was the reason she didn't have any friends back in Oz . Her mother destroyed everything for her, even from miles away. "I do." She backed away slowly. "The last thing I want is for a child to get hurt."

Robin saw the hurt look on the young girl's face as she turned to leave but there was nothing he could do. His boy came first and foremost no matter what.

* * *

><p>Two months had gone by and many villagers were learning how to fight. They're army was growing but not fast enough. Regina was the second one to arrive to the council meeting, Robin being the first. She was early for a changed and upon seeing the thief; she wasn't too thrilled with her punctuality. She gracefully walked into the room and took a seat opposite him. "Regina." He nodded.<p>

She rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's 'Your Majesty'."

"How long is this charade of yours going to last?" Robin questioned as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Because it's getting old real fast."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not the Queen anymore, Regina. Not really."

"I could snap you like a twig if I wanted to." She shot back.

"But you don't." He said with a sly smirk on his face. "You don't want to kill me."

She leaned forward a bit in her chair, her cleavage plenty visible to the thief who became distracted only for a moment. "Are you willing to make that bet?"

Her luck ran out. Snow and David walked through the door. "Saved by the two idiots." She leaned back in her chair once more as Snow took a seat beside her. "Are we interrupting something?" Snow asked as she looked at the pair having a staring match across the table.

"Just the Queen being her usually cheerful self." Robin said sarcastically earning a glare from Regina. "You better watch your tongue Robin of Locksley or-"

"Or what? You'll take it?" He said with a cheeky grin.

Snow and David could see how angry Regina was getting. "David, would you please show Robin the plans you made earlier." Snow suggested so Robin wouldn't end up on the floor with the dust of his heart lying right next to him.

"Unbelievable!" Regina mumbled.

Snow knew she had better change the subject. "I talked to your niece a while ago." She hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to Regina with all the chaos going on.

"My niece?" Regina questioned. "Oh, right. Her."

"Yes, she had a lot of questions about what happened after the curse. Questions about you." Snow told her.

"About me? Why?" Regina asked with a curious look on her face.

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "I think she was trying to get a feel for who you really were. If you were like Zelena or not."

"I'm nothing like her, Snow."

"I know that but Maddie doesn't."

"I don't beat my child." Regina grumbled. "If I knew Zelena existed and had a child, I would've taken Madeleine myself. She deserved better than what she got…not that I would've been much better."

Snow stared at her wide-eyed. "Do you know something I don't?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know much and nothing is for certain, but I don't think Zelena was a loving mother if you catch my drift."

"She wasn't." Maddie said walking passed them as Mombi and Renzo followed and took their seats.

Everyone else filed in and sat around the large circular table. "How is the training coming gentlemen?" Belle asked both Robin and David.

"They are getting better every day but it's not to the speeds we'd like." Robin replied.

"Can't you just make them good at fighting with your magic?" Granny asked Regina, Maddie and Mombi.

"It's not that simple." Mombi told her.

"If it was, do you know how strong my black knights would've been?" Regina shot back. "Nothing would've gotten passed them."

"They were so dumb." Snow said quietly as she smirked to herself which earned her a glare from Regina.

"How long before the witch attacks?" Neal questioned.

"She's unpredictable." Maddie said. "We don't know when or how she will do it."

"Great, a mystery." Grumpy said in annoyance.

"What else could you tell us about your mother, Maddie?" Red asked the young girl.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, what else is there?"

"When does she do certain things, like bathe or sleep?" Regina responded almost instantly as if she were expecting the answer from the teen. "What is her daily routine?"

Maddie thought for a moment. "It used to be her watching you in the mornings, searching through the Grimmerie in the afternoon, listening to the reports from her flying monkeys, back to watching you to just repeat it all the next day. I don't know if it's the same now that she seems to have a plan in motion."

"That's it?" Grumpy questioned. "You spent every day of your life with her and that's all the info ya got sister?"

"It's better than what you started with." Mombi was quick to reply.

"No, that's something to work with." Regina said looking like she was deep in thought. "If her daily routine is checking up on me then we know she's been watching us."

"How do we stop her from doing that?" Neal asked.

"There might be a spell somewhere in that library of yours." Renzo chimed in. "I think I saw it yesterday while I was going through some of the books."

Belle nodded. "Oh, are you talking about the-"

"Sh!" Maddie said quickly. "She'll hear you."

"I'll go find it." Renzo excused himself as the rest of the council moved on.

Maddie felt like all eyes were on her which made her feel very uncomfortable. She knew no one here liked her or was thrilled to have the people of Oz camped out in their ballroom but she tried not to show her sadness. She put on her brave face and prepared herself for the hurtful stares.

"What the hell is the Grimmerie?" "How did you get to this land anyway?" "She has to be working for the Witch." "Are we sure we can trust her?" "She's just a girl." "Should we be putting our faith in her?"

Regina didn't say a word. She knew how hurtful these people could be but she needed to see just how strong her niece was under pressure.

What Maddie was not ready for was the bombardment of questions, accusations, and hostility. The words were swirling around her head. "Enough!" She yelled slamming her hands on the table.

"I don't care if you trust me or like me." She looked around to everyone. "I am not here to prove myself worthy to you people. I can handle your stares, your mean comments and snide remarks but do not underestimate me. Do not count me out. I may not be the same age as all of you but I am definitely your equal so I would like to be treated as such."

No one said a word as she exited the room, slamming the large wooden door behind her.

"She's only trying to help you all. Why do you have to be so hateful?" Mombi asked disgusted to be talking to such people.

"We're just cautious is all." David tried to explain but there was no reason why they had to be rude about it. "We'll ease up a bit."

Mombi stood from her seat. "I should hope so." She said before exiting the room.

Snow sighed. "Belle, have you found a place to keep those who were bitten by flying monkeys yet?"

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed pulling a piece of paper from her dress pocket and spreading it out on the table. It was a map of the Northern Kingdom, Snow White's Kingdom. Belle pointed to hills, farther North of the castle. "There is a cave up here we could put them in. We would just need something to keep them in there."

"Regina can cast a spell." Snow said as if it were no problem.

Regina shook her head. "Not so fast, Snow. Zelena can take down the barrier due to the bloodlock. Madeleine's magic will not work either."

"So that leaves Mombi." David concluded.

"I'll ask her." Snow told them right before everyone began to disperse.

As the room cleared out, Belle pulled Regina to the side. "I finally found a spell that could possibly help with your looking glass dilemma." She handed Regina a piece of paper.

"Why did you decide to help me?"

"I don't like that you're going to use it to spy on Maddie but since she isn't willing to share things about her mother, I think it's best we find out exactly what we're up against." Belle said truthfully. "You have to have someone with you when you do this."

"Why?" Regina sounded annoyed.

"That's just how the spell works. It's all in there."

Regina sighed. "Thanks, bookworm."

* * *

><p>Regina read the spell over and collected the ingredients, the one person included. "Why do I have to assist with this spell?" Snow asked following Regina down a secret staircase that led to Regina's potion room. "And why did I not know about this place?" She asked looking around at the many bottles and potions all around the room.<p>

"I already told you." Regina said walking over to the ingredients she had laid out on the table. "The spell will only work if it's done for a pure purpose. That's where you come in."

"Oh." Snow said still unsure of the whole thing. "And this will help us understand Zelena, right?"

"And Madeleine." Regina reminded her.

Snow nodded. "Right, but won't Zelena see what we're up to?"

Regina shook her head. "Not down here. It's protected from spying. Maleficent helped me with that one."

Snow eyed her suspiciously then shook her head. "I don't want to know."

Regina began to arrange the potions and elixirs on the table in preparation for the spell. "Have you talked to Mombi yet?" She began pouring the ingredients in and stirring.

"She said she would take care of it." Snow replied still looking around the room.

Regina picked up a needle and held it out to the younger woman. "Prick your finger on this. We need a drop of your blood. I just added everything else."

Snow looked at it warily. "You want me…to touch…that?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I just said that."

"Are you trying to poison me again?"

"No, I learned my lesson." Regina snapped. "Putting you in a sleeping curse doesn't work. David would have to die if I want to be successful." Snow's eyes grew wide. "Relax, Snow. Your charming Prince is safe. I have bigger problems then you two idiots."

"Thanks, Regina." Snow said with a sigh. She reached out her hand and shut her eyes, pricking her finger in the process. "Ow!"

"Blood goes in the cauldron, not my floor." Regina said guiding Snow's bleeding finger over the pot. As soon as her blood came in contact with the potion, it began to bubble. "What's happening?" Snow asked.

Regina looked closer. "It seems like it's forming a picture."

Soon enough, an image of Madeleine appeared in what Regina and Snow believed to be Oz. Maddie walked down the emerald hallway in a black and red dress appropriate for a nine year old along with black boots. You could tell there was a darkness to her.

Maddie waved her hand, sending the large doors flying open. She walked into the huge room with an angry look on her face. "You said we were going to attack the castle!" She yelled to Zelena who was staring over the circle that held Regina's image.

"She's not there." Zelena replied bitterly. "She's on the move." Maddie looked down and saw Regina in her carriage. She began pacing back and forth. "We need to get her!" She seethed as electricity was sparking from her fingertips.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Calm down, doll. We'll get her."

"When!" Maddie screamed. "I'm tired of waiting."

"Will you calm down!" Zelena snapped. "I am not going to attack recklessly. Things have to be done delicately."

"Are you ever going to tell me the plan?" Maddie whined.

"Eventually." Zelena replied flipping through the Grimmerie. "Remember doll, Regina's the one who kidnapped your father."

A flare of rage flashed in Maddie's eyes. "She's so dead!"

Zelena smirked wickedly. "She'll get what's coming to her."

The image faded out and Snow was standing in shock as Regina clenched her jaw and fists. "So she _is _here to kill me."

"That means she's working with her!" Snow said realizing the intensity of the situation.

"Not if I get to her first." Regina began walking out with a murderous look on her face. Snow grabbed her arm. "Regina, wait. You can't kill her."

"Why not?" Regina yelled. "She was probably going to kill us in our sleep. Her and her army."

"We don't know that." Snow said without letting go of Regina. "We'll approach her calmly, just the two of us." Regina hated that Snow always wanted to do things calmly; it was not Regina's style at all.

* * *

><p>Snow and Regina walked down the hall towards the ball room where the Order was staying. "Now remember, let me do the talking." Snow said to which she received an eye roll from the older woman. "We can't let your temper ruin it. It will be a civil war if that happens."<p>

"There will be nothing civil about it." Regina shot back. "She'd be dead and I'll be standing proud. War over."

Snow just sighed as she pushed open the already cracked doors. The room was bustling with people doing a multitude of tasks. They were lost in the crowd when a woman asked if they needed help.

"We were looking for Mombi and Maddie." Snow explained. The woman pointed to the back of the room in the left hand corner. "They're going over attack strategies."

"Strategies to kill us." Regina mumbled which earned her an elbow to the ribs from Snow. Snow said thank you for the both of them before they headed to the back corner. "Maddie. Mombi."

They looked up from their plans. "What's going on?" Mombi questioned.

"We want to ask you a few questions." Regina replied in a cold tone. Snow gave her a look. "Questions that would be better answered in a less populated setting." Snow added in a much friendlier tone.

Maddie and Mombi followed them into another room where no one was in. "Well?" Maddie asked waiting for one of them to start talking.

"We've recently come across some information that you are indeed working with Zelena." Snow said calmly. "And we just wanted-"

"What information?" Maddie interrupted anger rising within her. "What's your source?"

Regina stepped in front of Snow. "You're mother informed us."

"And you're going to believe her?" Mombi asked with an eyebrow raised. "The one who is trying to kill you."

"So is this one." Regina said looking down at the girl. "We saw the darkness within you. You want to kill me."

Maddie shook her head in frustration. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Snow put a hand on Regina's shoulder, calming her down somewhat. "What Regina is referring to is that time you were about nine or ten. Something about Regina kidnapping your father?"

"The witch told you this?" Mombi questioned with a suspicious look on her face.

"She showed us." Regina said trying to keep her cool.

Maddie tilted her head to the side and stepped closer to her aunt. "Then she clearly didn't show you what happened next." She began walking down the hall knowing they would follow her. She walked outside to the bird bath and waved her hand over the water. "There's the rest. Let me know when you're ready to apologize." She left them outside.

The three of them watched nine year old Maddie leave the room in anger. She marched out of the large doors, down the emerald hallway and out to the gardens. She sat on a stone bench and let out a heavy sigh. A flash of white light appeared before her. "Glinda, what are you doing here?" Maddie shrieked a little louder than she should have. She lowered her voice as Glinda came running over to her. "If mother catches you here, she'll kill you."

"Nevermind what your mother will do." Glinda said hastily. "I have news of your father."

"You do?" Maddie said with a glint of hope.

"Quiet child." Glinda put a finger to her lips. "Regina does not have him."

"Are you sure?"

Glinda nodded vigorously. "She has no idea that you or your mother even exist. Zelena is lying to you, child."

Maddie shook her head in confusion. "But why would she do that?" She was on the verge of tears.

Glinda tried to comfort her but Maddie stood up and walked over to the fountain. "Madeleine, we need to get you away from your mother. She's dangerous."

Maddie turned sharply. "You've tried that once before and what happened?" Glinda looked at the ground. "She went on a rampage through the villages looking for me. She nearly destroyed Munchkinland."

"I'm well aware what happened last time." Glinda said gravely. "But we have to try."

Maddie shook her head. "Not if the cost is innocent lives. I'll stay put but I will not go along with her plans."

"She won't be happy about that." Glinda said walking over to her. "She was counting on you for your magic."

"I figured that's all she wanted." Maddie said looking at her reflection in the water. "She didn't want to spend time with me."

"We'll figure something out, child." Glinda tried to reassure her but Maddie doubted it. "Is that all the news of my father?"

Glinda nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, sweetie. I'll let you know if I hear anything else."

"Thank you." Maddie whispered.

"Stay safe." Glinda said before flashing out in a bright white light. As Glinda flashed out, so did the image.

Snow let out a heavy sigh. "I feel bad about assuming the worst."

"Serves you right." Mombi gave her a serious look. "Maybe you'll all be a little kinder to her." She said as she walked away. Snow looked to Regina. "What are you thinking?"

"How to kill Zelena." She replied instantly.

"Regina!"

She rolled her eyes. "She manipulated that girl so much, it just…."

"Reminds you of Cora and yourself?" Snow asked, basically finishing her thought.

Regina clenched her fists. "If Zelena is anything like my mother, than we need to protect Madeleine from her."

"Maddie's not going to like that." Snow brought up the obvious flaw with Regina's plan.

"Then it will be a secret." Regina gave the woman a cold glare. "Can you do that, Snow?"

* * *

><p>Regina found the young girl on a small balcony in the back of the castle. It seemed to be the place where they both sought to be alone. She had a feeling Maddie would be here. She kept the words Mombi said from earlier in her mind as she approached. <em>Be kind. <em>She took a seat on the stone bench a few inches away from her. "They were pretty rough on you today during the council meeting." Regina said after a few minutes of silence.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "Same shit. Different day."

Regina couldn't agree more. "You handled yourself very well though. Those people can be brutal. Trust me, I know."

Maddie looked over to her. "They've said those things to you?"

"Oh, they've said things much worse than that." Regina put her head down and began twirling her thumbs.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said after a moment of silence.

Regina gave her a weak smile. "What's done is done. I may not agree with most of the things those people say, nor do I like working with them…but we can't face your mother on our own."

Maddie remained silent. Regina tilted her head to the side trying to figure out the best way to apologize, something she wasn't very good at. "Madeleine, about earlier…I didn't mean to jump to the conclusion you were going to kill me."

Maddie's head shot up to meet her aunt. "Didn't you? You've been trying to find something wrong with me or my Order ever since we got here. We are all just trying to help!"

"I know." Regina said calmly.

"You do?" Maddie questioned. She was ready for a fight, not the calm queen before her.

"Your mother is very twisted. She's manipulated you in ways a mother shouldn't, especially at such a young age." Regina said softly but kept a firm gaze on her niece as Maddie shifted uncomfortably across from her. "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "So do you think we have a chance at winning?"

Regina sighed knowing the girl changed the subject on purpose. "It's hard to say right now…"

"Well what would strengthen our chances?" Maddie asked.

Regina thought for a moment. "You could always let me give you magic lessons."

Maddie sighed. "Back to that again?"

"Madeleine, if you would just let me-"

"No. I don't want to be ordered around by you." Maddie got up and walked passed Regina. She grabbed the young girl's wrist. "Madeleine, you're still so young and could learn a whole lot more if you'd just listen to me."

Maddie pulled awaybut she didn't leave. She returned to the balcony once more and looked out. Regina watched her niece carefully trying to read her. "Can I ask you a question?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Go on."

Maddie remained facing the distance. "Snow told me about your son Henry." The mere mention of his name sent a rush of sadness through Regina's body. "She said you would do anything for him."

"In a heartbeat." Regina replied instantly. Maddie closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from coming. "What's your question?" Regina asked.

Maddie shook her head. "Just confirmation is all."

Regina stood up and took a few steps closer to the girl. "Confirmation of what, dear?"

"Don't worry about it, Regina." Maddie was quick to compose herself. "Sorry to bring up your son. I know how upset you are about leaving him."

Regina wanted to move to another topic. She wasn't comfortable about taking to Henry. "Have you ever lost someone you loved?"

Maddie sighed knowing this question was bound to come up sooner or later. "My father. Not literally though. It's like the way you lost Henry."

Regina nodded slowly. "I see."

"I'm going to get him back." Maddie said with a determined look on her face as she looked out to the forest.

"How?" Regina asked standing beside her. "Do you even know where he is?"

Maddie shook her head. "I just know I'm going to get him back. I have to."

**Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Slight Scare

Chapter 5: A Slight Scare

Another month went by without anything too jarring occurring. Maddie was sitting in the library with Mombi, Renzo and Belle helping them search through the books for something that would help them defeat Zelena. "What exactly are we looking for?" Maddie asked as she reached for a book.

"A magical item, a spell…" Belle said without looking up. "Something that you think would help in our cause."

"Don't you think I've been over everything?" Renzo said almost agitated by the other bookworm.

"It won't hurt to double check." Belle said calmly. "Besides, I need you to go over everything while I'm gone. Neal and I are going to find a way to bring Rumplestilskin back."

The three looked at her with wide eyes. "Is that wise?" Mombi questioned. "To bring back the Dark One?"

"He died saving the entire town. He's a hero and we love him." Belle told them firmly. There were no more questions about the Dark One but there were worried exchanges between the three people from Oz.

The door to the library creaked open. "Mombi, Madeleine." Regina called. "I need your assistance with a spell."

Maddie shut the book she was reading as quickly as she could. "Awesome! Come on, Mombi!" Mombi took her time to reach Regina's side. "What do you need from us?" The older woman asked.

Regina motioned for them to follow her. "We need to shield the castle from Zelena's spying eyes. My magic won't be powerful enough for the spell. That's where you two come in."

"Finally!" Maddie exclaimed. "Something fun!"

"This is not a game, Madeleine." Regina scolded lightly.

Maddie instantly became defensive. "I don't treat this like a game, Regina. Not when my life and everyone else's is on the line every day."

"She was just bored with research." Mombi tried to ease the tension between the two stubborn women. "So what's this spell of yours?"

* * *

><p>Snow was walking down the corridor when she spotted the thief outside Regina's chambers. "What are you doing here?"<p>

He jumped slightly. "Oh, Snow. I didn't hear you."

"I was a thief myself, if you recall." Snow reminded him. "So I'll ask you again. What are you doing outside Regina's bedchambers?"

"I was just doing my rounds. Making sure everything was secure."

Snow smirked. "You don't have to make up lies just to see her, ya know."

"I wasn't making up lies." He said firmly. "I try my best to steer clear of Regina."

Snow nodded with a sly smile on her face. "Fine, play it your way." She continued walking as if the conversation had never taken place.

Robin shook his head. What Snow was insinuating was absurd. There was no chance in hell he was attracted to the Evil Queen. She was attractive but there was nothing else, nothing that would draw him to her. He was sure of it. He didn't want to be caught by another person outside the Queen's chambers so he left quickly and quietly.

He made his way down to the East wing of the castle where all the children were being kept. He wanted to pick up his son. "Marcy, can you fetch me Roland?"

"You never dropped him off this morning." She told him slightly confused.

"Little John was supposed to." Robin said starting to get nervous.

"I'm sorry, Robin. Roland isn't here." Marcy told him with a worried look on her face.

Robin ran through the castle in search of Roland or Little John, whichever came first. Boy, was Little John going to get an ear full.

* * *

><p>"How long will it take Mombi to figure out if the spell worked or not?" Maddie asked Regina as they walked through the garden together.<p>

"That depends on how good she is with magic." Regina replied keeping her eyes and ears alert for any suspicious activity.

"Why did you ask her to go and not me?"

"Because you would have been vulnerable out there alone." Regina told her without making eye contact.

Maddie grabbed her arm. "But you sent Mombi out there without a second thought."

"Mombi's not my niece." The reply came instantly. Maddie let go of her aunt's arm. She wasn't sure how to respond to Regina's decision. "Madeleine, you're mother would've killed you if you were alone. I just thought it would be better if Mombi went."

"So I could stay here where you could keep your eye on me." Maddie raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips.

Regina masked her face. It _was_ the reason she sent Mombi out. She wasn't risking her niece's life. "I just thought she would get the job done quicker than you would." Regina continued to walk down the path.

Maddie had a feeling she was lying about the latter but didn't push the subject any further. She caught up to Regina's side. "Thanks." She whispered keeping her head down. Regina gave her a side glance and a small smile.

"Regina! Maddie!" A little voice came from behind them.

"Roland!" Regina exclaimed as she looked around for the thief or one of his merry men. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I was looking for the nursery. Little John forgot to take me earlier." He explained. "But now I got to see you two." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"I have to go, Regina." Maddie told her quickly.

"What? Why?" Regina wasn't used to having her attention split between two children.

"Robin doesn't want me around his son." She said in a hushed voice so Roland wouldn't hear.

"He said this to you?" Regina was growing angry with the thief with every moment that had passed.

Maddie looked away. "He's afraid his association with me will get him killed. Which he's right about."

Regina shook her head. "Unbelievable." She knew the girl has probably been told something like that a million times over and Robin just added to her low self-confidence.

"Roland!" Regina heard Robin shout from a distance. She turned to see him running towards them. "Stay here." She told the children. "Watch him."

"But-" Maddie tried to protest but was silenced by Regina's walking away.

She walked right up to the thief, standing in his way. "Excuse me Regina. I have to get to my son."

"You're son's fine. You should be worried about yourself." She gave him a cold stare.

He focused his attention on her. "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Do not say those kinds of things to my niece. Telling her anyone associated with her will get themselves killed." She tried to hold back the anger that was riling up inside her.

Robin crossed his arms. "As a father, I have a say in who my son can and cannot play with. That includes your niece. She's trouble."

"She's misunderstood." Regina snapped.

"And you're an expert in that field I take it?"

She clenched her jaw. "Watch what you say to my niece."

"I thought you didn't trust this niece of yours?" Robin said recalling how many times Regina told the girl she didn't trust her upon their first meeting.

Regina was about to respond but a loud screech was heard from above. Everyone looked to the sky. Bells began ringing all around the castle signaling a flying monkey attack. Regina and Robin's first instincts were to look over at the kids. They wanted to keep them safe first and foremost but that proved to be a tough task. A troop of flying monkeys swarmed both Regina and Robin trying to bite, scratch, do whatever they could to harm them. Regina was incinerating them with her fireballs and Robin was doing everything in his power not to let either of them get bit.

The monkeys began retreating and they could finally see that the kids were no longer a few feet away. "Where did they go?" Robin asked frantically.

Regina was just as worried. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Maddie struggled in the flying monkey's claws as she searched the sky for the little Hood boy. She spotted him further ahead and flying a little lower then she was but he was struggling just the same. She hoped the next thing she did would work. She made an electric ball in her hand and hit her flying monkey's left wing, sending him down in screeching pain.<p>

Their momentum carried them close to Roland who was crying in the monkey's grasp. She only had one shot at this. As her monkey struggling to hold both himself and her up, she wriggled as much as she could loosening his grip and causing her to fall. She blasted the monkey who had Roland, releasing him from the monkey's grasp as well. She didn't think this next part through. How would she stop them from hurdling to the ground?

She closed her eyes and tried to focus, Roland's cries interfering. She braced herself for the impact knowing she couldn't possibly stop them from crashing into the ground. Roland's cries ceased and that's when she opened her eyes to see she was inches away from the ground. "Wow."

She heard Roland giggling. He was in the same position as she was. As soon as she smiled, they landed to the ground with a thud. The screeching of the monkeys came closer. Maddie knew they weren't going to give up until they got what they came for. She scrambled to her feet, picked Roland up in one swift motion and ran. Ran through the woods away from the chaos and the monsters that were surely following them both.

She didn't know how far she ran but she wanted to make sure they were far from the monkeys as possible. She surveyed the surrounding trees looking for a place to hide. "Over there!" Roland pointed to a hollow tree behind them.

Once inside, she put a cloaking spell over the tree to hide them from the monsters that were after them. She looked over to the frightened boy. "You okay, little dude?" She whispered.

"Why did they take us?" He asked in a small voice.

She sighed. "They, well…they wanted to hurt us but I wasn't going to let that happen." She told him firmly. "Just like I won't let anything happen to you now."

"You promise?"

She smiled. "With all my heart."

He crawled onto her lap, which she didn't mind at all. When she wrapped her arms around him, she could feel how scared he was by how much he was shaking. He held up his arm as his lip quivered. "The monkey scratched me."

Maddie ignored her own injuries and inspected his wound but it wasn't too bad. "Would you like me to heal it for you with magic?" She asked wanting to take his pain away. "I only can heal small cuts or scrapes. This will be no problem."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. She waved her hand over the cut. A blue haze covered the scratch for a moment, and then it was gone, along with his scratch. "It doesn't hurt anymore!" He said excitedly.

"Sh, we have to keep quiet." She said in a soft voice. "The monkeys are still out there. We'll have to stay here for a while until I know for sure they're gone." Roland nodded then nestled closer against her chest. "Will you tell me a story?" He whispered.

She was not expecting that to come out of the five year old's mouth. "I'm not really good at stories, Roland."

"Please." He begged looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Um, alright but I don't know how good it will be." She admitted. She thought for a moment before coming up with something. "There once was a boy who believed that his mother was the Savior who would break a curse placed upon a sleepy town by an Evil Enchantress."

"Like the Wicked Witch!" Roland said.

Maddie nodded. "Similar, but not quite the same. Anyway, the boy had trouble convincing his mother that magic was real, that she could break the spell upon its residents."

"Does the boy get her to believe?" He asked with a yawn.

Maddie couldn't remember the story Snow told her exactly. "Yes, he did. He gave his mother an apple turnover and she believed him." She thought about it for a moment. "Or is that what poisoned him? I think there was a kiss in there somewhere…" She looked down and saw his puzzled look. "Yea, I'm not really sure how it goes. Sorry Roland." She whispered.

"It's okay." He whispered back and nestled closer to her shutting his eyes. _Thank goodness I don't have to finish that story._

* * *

><p>She realized they both had fallen asleep when she saw it was dark out. She knew Robin would be worried about his son. "Hey, Roland." She shook him lightly. "We're gonna head back now."<p>

He rubbed his eyes and crawled off of her. She lowered the cloaking spell and slipped out of the hollow tree with Roland right behind her. "Ready?" She asked him.

"Will you carry me?" He asked sweetly still tired from his nap.

It was the last thing she wanted to do but she did so without any complaints or moaning. _I wish I knew how to poof to places. It would've made things ten times easier._

She walked for about twenty minutes or so, adjusting Roland along the way, when she heard their names being called. "It sounds like Little John and the Merry Men!" Roland exclaimed when he heard the familiar voices.

Maddie relaxed a bit knowing they were finally safe. "Over here!" She screamed. Footsteps, many footsteps began pounding the forest floor towards them. To Maddie's surprise, it wasn't just the Merry Men, but the whole motley crew, Regina included.

Robin ran straight to his son who was eager to see him as well. He plucked him right out of Maddie's arms and hugged him tight. "Are you alright, my boy?"

He nodded. "Maddie used magic to heal my cut. And she saved us from the flying monkeys. Two whole times!" He said with the biggest smile on his face.

Robin hugged him tightly once again and looked over at the young girl. "Thank you for saving him."

Maddie just nodded and walked passed him running right into Regina. "Are you alright?" She asked instantly looking her over for any signs of injury just like Robin had done to his son only moments before.

"Yea, I'm fine." Maddie said without much emotion.

Regina studied her niece's face for a moment. She had a gut feeling something was wrong. "Let's get them back to the castle, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Once they were back inside, Maddie headed straight for the ballroom to be in the comfort of her warm blankets and her people. Regina wanted to talk to the girl but decided it was best to give her the space she needed.<p>

Mombi was sitting in her spot, right next to Maddie's. "Mombi, you made it back!"

She took a seat next to the older woman whom nodded. "I was attacked not long after I left the castle. Those monkeys were making a beeline straight here."

"So you don't think they were after me?"

Mombi shook her head. "No, it was a planned attack. You just happened to be vulnerable at the time."

Maddie took a deep breath. "So did we lose any soldiers?"

"The Order didn't, but some of theirs weren't so lucky." Mombi told her the unfortunate news.

Maddie wrapped her blanket around her trying to get warm as she thought over the day's events again and again in her head.

After a long while of thinking, she tiptoed out of the peacefully slumbering room and made her way up the huge staircase and down the cold, drafty, and dimly lit hallway to Regina's doors still wrapped up in her blanket. She was hoping her aunt was awake when she knocked on the door considering how late it was. To her surprise, the door opened revealing Regina in a white night gown and her long hair flowing over her shoulders. "Madeleine. What's wrong?" She was not expecting to see her out of all people.

"I'm sorry to wake you but I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think it's time for some magic lessons." Regina tilted her head to the side as she looked over her niece with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting in a soft arm chair by the fireplace with her niece sitting in the opposite one drinking hot chocolate still wrapped in her blanket. "So why the change of mind with the magic lessons?"<p>

Maddie wouldn't look away from the fireplace. "When Roland and I were attacked earlier, I realized-" She sighed having trouble admitting it. "That I don't know as much as I thought."

"You saved the two of you." Regina reminded her. "You knew enough for that encounter."

"But what about the next attack?" Maddie asked letting her stern facade fade to one of worry. "What if it's not enough?"

"Don't worry, dear." Regina reassured her. "You'll be ready the next time they attack. I'll make sure of it."

Maddie nodded and set her hot chocolate on the little table in front of the fireplace. "Before we start training, I have a few questions for you if you're up for it."

Regina was anxious to hear what she wanted to ask but her face did not show it. "Go on." She responded calmly.

Maddie took a deep breath before looking at her. "So magic runs in our family right?" Regina nodded. "And it's always been dark magic?"

Regina had a feeling where this conversation was going. "Madeleine, just because it runs in our family does mean you have it."

Maddie glanced over to her. "Well the only magic I've ever been taught was dark magic. Every time I do something, I get this adrenaline rush to do more dark things…" She put her head down. "Like my mother." She wouldn't look at Regina for fear of disappointment. "Is that normal?"

Regina leaned forward in her seat. "Come here." She said softly which earned her a questioning look from the teen. "Come here." Regina said more firmly still keeping her voice soft.

Maddie walked over to her with hesitance in her step. She wasn't sure what Regina was going to do. _Accuse me of being like my mother? That I need to leave the castle? Will I ever be trusted? _She stood in front of her aunt hiding how scared she was but when Regina grabbed her hand, she could tell from Maddie's shaking.

She gave her hand a squeeze. "Let me make one thing clear." Regina kept her voice firm as she looked sternly at her niece. "You are not your mother." Maddie looked away but Regina continued to talk. "Magic has a different effect on children which is why I think you are having a problem. We will get this under control."

Maddie just shook her head. "I'm not so sure."

Regina stood up and grabbed her chin lightly to look into her eyes. "Well I am."

"I fight the dark magic everyday but I don't know how to stop it."

"I fight it too. I know how hard it is and I will do everything I can to help you with this."

Maddie pulled away and backed up a few steps. "I'm better with potions."

"That's good to know. We'll highlight your strengths and work on your weaknesses." Regina said as she watched Maddie grab her hot chocolate, take her seat in the chair and wrap her blanket around herself. Regina sighed and sat down. She was hopping she got through to the girl, at least a little.

Maddie took a sip of her hot chocolate noticing it was slightly cold. "I should leave. You probably want to go to bed."

"You can stay if you'd like." Regina said in a soft voice. "I can never sleep, not really."

Maddie looked over to her. "Henry?" Regina nodded. "I'm sorry."

Regina took a deep breath. "I'd rather not talk about it." Maddie nodded and returned her gaze to the fire, neither making a move to leave.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Regina looked out her bedroom window at the forest ahead of her as she sipped her tea. She couldn't believe it's only about three months since she last saw her son. It felt like an eternity had gone by, her heart aching more and more every day. <em>I thought heartaches were supposed to get better with time.<em>

She heard the rustling of sheets behind her. Her niece was pulling the covers closer to her. Regina couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked all tucked up in her bed. It reminded her of the times Henry used to sneak into her bed at night when he was scared or just wanted to be close to her.

She let the girl sleep a little longer as she got dressed and did her hair before sitting on the bed beside her. "Madeleine." Regina called softly rubbing her arm.

The touch made Maddie flinch and her eyes flew open instantly. "Relax, dear. You're fine. You're fine."

It took Maddie a minute to register that it was Regina by her side, not her mother. Her breathing relaxed as she sat up and looked around. "Did I fall asleep here?"

Regina nodded. "By the fire. You don't remember me helping you to the bed?"

Maddie shook her head. "You shoulda just woken me up."

"You had a long day yesterday. I wasn't going to send you back downstairs to sleep on the floor." Regina told her as she moved a strand of hair behind Maddie's ear. "It's the first time since I met you that you looked at ease."

Maddie chuckled. "I am always on guard, aren't I?"

"I don't blame you." Regina said softly. "It runs in the family."

Maddie looked down at the comforter. "I almost forgot." Regina said. Maddie felt something slide around her neck. She watched Regina fix the dark red scarf. "This will help you separate yourself from the dark magic. I know how worried you are about that so I wanted to ease your mind."

Maddie caressed the smooth material then smiled up at her. "Thank you." It was the first thing she received in a while that was given to help her. Regina nodded and walked over to the window. Maddie slid out of the bed and began making it. "So where did you sleep last night if I was in your bed?"

"I didn't." Regina told her in a soft voice.

Maddie looked around the room and noticed the chair Regina was sitting in last night was turned to face the bed. She looked back at her aunt and smiled, although Regina never saw. "Well thanks for letting me sleep here and for the scarf. I'm going to get ready for the council meeting. You'll be there, right?"

Regina nodded. "Mhm."

**Hope you liked this chapter! School is starting again tomorrow unfortunately so updates might be slower but I have a lot in mind for this story. Let me know your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Planning

Chapter 6: Planning

Regina took her time walking down to the Drawing Room where the council meeting was being held. She hadn't had a good day so far. Henry was on her mind constantly. _What was he doing? Was he happy? Did he have any friends? _The little Hood boy and her niece weren't making things easy for her either. They either reminded her of what she once had or what she was missing out on and it broke her heart. She knew it was best if she began to keep her distance from everyone. She would help, because that's what Henry would want, but she wasn't going to become invested in anything.

She was walking down the staircase when she saw the thief emerge from the nursery. "Regina." He said walking over to her.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "Thief."

"I was wondering if we could talk." He said trying to keep up with her.

"That's what we're going to the council meeting for. To talk." She responded without losing a pep in her step.

He grabbed her arm. "No, I meant just you and me."

She looked at his hand on her arm and he instantly pulled away. "I don't have time for this."

"I just wanted to say that maybe you were right yesterday." She suddenly became intrigued so he continued. "Your niece saved Roland. Maybe I judged her too quickly."

She was growing annoyed. "That's the problem with you people. Always assuming the worst."

"Well is it so hard to understand why people do that?" Robin shot back. "You resort to the dark side."

"Are we talking about me or Madeleine?" Regina crossed her arms.

He shook his head trying to get his thoughts together. "Both of you."

She gritted her teeth. "Madeleine might have evil running through her family but that does not make her evil or dark or whatever it is you think of her. Judge me all you want for I know I've done horrible things in the past, but don't judge her for being born into a family of darkness."

Robin didn't know how to respond so when Regina walked away, he didn't stop her. He didn't mean for the conversation to turn like that; he was praising Madeleine. He sighed and walked into the Drawing Room where everyone was already seated.

"Good, we're all here." David said once he saw Robin enter the room.

"Where's Belle, Neal and Red?" Robin asked taking a seat next to Granny and Grumpy.

"Belle and Neal took it upon themselves to look for Rumplestiltskin thinking he would still be alive." Granny told them. "I told them it was a lost cause. They don't listen."

"Red, is searching in the nearby woods for any eavesdropping monkeys lurking about." Grumpy said trying to move things along.

David took charge of the conversation. "Now I'm sure you all heard by now that we've lost about 4 dozen soldiers from yesterday's attack. If this keeps happening, we're going to lose for sure."

"David, we can't lose faith now." Snow said grabbing his hand. "We will defeat the Wicked Witch, we just have to have hope."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You can rely on hope, but I'm relying on magic." She turned to Mombi. "Did the spell work?"

She nodded. "I couldn't see or sense anything that was going on within the castle or on its grounds. Zelena won't be able to see anything."

"That's good news!" Snow said with a smile.

"Now we'll be able to plan an attack without her knowing." Said Grumpy who was excited to get plans started.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of deliberating, a decision was not made for their next move. They would continue to train the villagers but would talk more tomorrow about what to do in the meantime.<p>

Robin finally convinced Maddie to learn archery. They started practicing right after the meeting and so far Maddie has accomplished the right form when shooting the arrow. "When can I shoot the damn thing?"

"When you learn how to set up the arrow in a split second without any trouble." Robin told her as he stood behind he with his arms crossed.

Maddie rolled her eyes before sitting on a nearby rock. "So what's the deal with you and Regina?"

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked totally confused by the question.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "You guys seem…I don't know, like you like each other."

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you mean the constant glares, death threats and screaming matches we have? Yea, it's love at first sight."

Maddie chuckled. "I said nothing about love, dude. I think you guys _like_ getting on each other's nerves. It's like your thing, ya know?"

Robin nodded. "I'll admit, it does give me pleasure to see the scowl on her face every time I enter a room."

"You think it will ever go anywhere?" Maddie asked with a hopeful smile. "You two would make a really cute couple."

Robin shook his head as he looked down to the ground hiding his red cheeks. "Get back into position, Mads."

Maddie sighed but did as she was told. She knew Robin was avoiding the subject but she could also see that talking about Regina and a certain effect on him. But that effect didn't last long when she got screamed at for not setting up the arrow properly.

Maddie clenched her jaw for a moment but then an idea came to her. She put the arrow back in the quiver that was carried on her back and waved her hand quickly over the arrows. "Alright, now relax." Robin instructed. "You know the drill." Robin waited a minute before saying, "Monkey, left side!"

Maddie pulled the arrow out of the quiver and set it up as if she'd been doing it her whole life. She was smiling like a champ but not for long. Robin snatched the bow and arrow from her hands. "What the hell, Robin?!"

"You used magic."

"So? It helped didn't it?" Maddie shot back. "What's the big deal?"

"I'm teaching this to you so you can defend yourself in case you don't _have_ magic." He yelled. Maddie knew she made him angry. "You can't rely on magic all the time."

"I just wanted to master this."

"It's going to take more than a few hours." Robin replied before taking a deep breath. "We'll continue tomorrow and don't plan on using your magic."

Maddie nodded. He turned to leave as Maddie called after him. "I am sorry, Robin. I didn't know how important it was to you for me to learn."

"More people care about you than you realize, Mads." He told her then continued on his way.

She didn't know what to do with that information. She found herself walking through the gardens thinking about Robin's words. _Were they true? No, they couldn't be. _She wanted to believe him but trust was a luxury she didn't have. Her thoughts were interrupted by Renzo. He was screaming her name as he ran to her. "There is a crisis in the ballroom." He said breathlessly.

"What kind of crisis?" Maddie asked as they both hurried back inside the castle.

"The Order doesn't like this waiting game we're playing with the people of the Enchanted Forest. They want to attack." Renzo tried debriefing her before she walked into the room.

Maddie looked around at the complete chaos. People were shouting over one another, some even starting fights. "Enough!" She yelled causing everyone to cease their movements. "Why are you fighting amongst yourselves?"

"Some of us think we've waited long enough!" A man called out. "We want to take out the witch once and for all."

"I understand that but we don't even know where she is yet." Maddie tried to explain but was interrupted by a woman in the middle of the group.

"You have magic. Do something!"

"It's not that simple-"

"Something better be done within the next week or we're leaving!" A man yelled resulting in many others shouting in his favor and others yelling over their cries.

"Silence!" Mombi commanded with her firm, deep voice.

Maddie nodded in thanks then turned to her people. "I will do everything I can to get the ball moving. Mombi and I will scry for Zelena but in the meantime, I need your full cooperation and to continue training their villagers. The quicker they learn how to fight, the quicker we can advance on the witch." She looked around at the people of Oz who had been on this long journey with her. "Is everyone in agreement?"

They began to murmur for a few moments when one woman stepped forward. "One week, then we leave."

Maddie nodded. "Understood."

She turned to leave, with Renzo and Mombi by her side. "How exactly are you going to urge the group to advance on Zelena?" Renzo questioned.

Maddie felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "I need some time to think things over."

* * *

><p>Maddie was on the balcony pacing back and forth trying to think of a solution to her problem. She was going to go with her Order if the Enchanted Forest group wouldn't come to an agreement within the week.<p>

"Still going along with this little charade, are we?" Maddie turned to see Zelena emerge from the shadows.

"It's not a charade." Maddie said firmly.

Zelena sighed although she didn't seem too torn up about it. "So you still don't want to help me I see."

"Kill Regina?" Maddie asked angrily. "Of course not! You're the one that needs to go. Not her!"

Zelena pouted as she slowly walked over to her daughter. "Now is that any way to speak to your mother?"

"You're not a mother, you're a monster!" Maddie yelled, backing away from her.

Zelena let out a cackle. "Still scared of me, doll?"

"Why can't you just leave everyone alone?"

Zelena took a seat on the stone bench. "Too boring. Besides, I have better plans in store for the future."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, now you're interested?" Zelena cocked an eyebrow. Maddie's face didn't budge. "Well let's just say that there are a few surprises in store, one that will take care of both you and Regina."

"Leave her alone, mother!" Maddie yelled.

Zelena stood up and smirked. "Has someone grown attached? She has a son of her own ya know."

"So what?"

"There's no reason she would want you annoying her every day of every hour." She said watching Maddie digest her words.

"Would you rather me bother _you_?" Maddie shot back trying to regain some of her confidence.

Zeena rolled her eyes and stood. "Trust me, you're doing a fabulous job of that right here in this castle."

Maddie crossed her arms. "Good, I'll check that off my 'to do' list."

Zelena walked closer to her, backing Maddie up against the wall. "You're not her child, you're mine."

"I'm not trying to be her child, or anyone's child for that matter. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She yelled back.

"But are they the right ones?" Zelena asked her make Maddie falter slightly. "You see, doll. You're too young to make those choices. You have no idea what you are doing but I know best."

Maddie tried to shake her words away. "No, just leave me alone! Leave everyone alone!"

"For now." Zelena grabbed her chin as she looked down at her. "Be good for Auntie Regina, doll. You wouldn't to disappoint yet another person." She was gone in a puff of green smoke just as quick as she came.

Maddie slid down against the stone wall, shaken by her mother's visit.

* * *

><p>Once she composed herself, she called an emergency council meeting. They all gathered around the table as Maddie took the lead. "After our first meeting today, many problems had risen. My Order has given us a week to get our shit together. We either locate Zelena and attack or they walk."<p>

"A week?" Snow shrieked. "How can they expect us to get everything ready in such a short amount of time?"

"There's no way the villagers will be ready by then." Robin informed them. "Not for war."

Mombi stood up beside Maddie. "They have agreed to train with the villagers rigorously to get them ready quicker."

"And we still need to locate her." Granny reminded them.

Regina knew keeping her distance from the girl was going to be the most difficult. "Madeleine, Mombi and I will take care of that." Regina pushed herself up from her seat.

"Wait, there's more." Maddie told them.

"What now?" David asked with an exasperated look on his face, much like the rest of them.

Maddie took a deep breath and looked around the room. "Zelena paid me a visit earlier."

Regina looked to her with a concerned face as gasps and hushed voices swept the room. "Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?" Grumpy practically yelled.

"I can't. She's stronger than me." Maddie replied.

Grumpy shook his head. "We shouldn't trust her. She's probably working for her."

"Grumpy, she's not working for her. Stop it." Snow said quickly.

Regina wanted to kill the dwarf for a while, but she couldn't; not now at least. She turned her attention back to her niece. "Please continue, Madeleine."

"She's planning something." She looked to everyone. "Something big. I don't know anything really, just that she plans to get rid of you and me." She said looking at her aunt from across the table. "But not by killing us."

"What other way is there?" Granny asked as she knitted to keep her calm.

"This meeting is adjourned." Regina announced knowing they had a lot to take care of in such a short amount of time.

* * *

><p>Regina and Snow were down in Regina's secret potion room trying to find out more about Zelena and Maddie's past. Regina was hoping this would give them some insight on what Zelena was planning. Soon enough, an image of a younger looking Madeleine appeared in the water.<p>

Little Maddie skipped down the long emerald hallway humming a song as her brown curls bounced up and down.

"How old do you think she is here?" Regina asked without taking her eyes from the image.

"She has to be six or seven here." Snow replied also entranced.

The watched as little Maddie pushed open the large doors that led into what seemed to be her mother's work area. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" She ran straight over to Zelena who completely ignored her. Maddie tugged on her dress. "Mommy, can we make cookies?"

Zelena pushed her away. "Go find something to do Madeleine. I'm busy."

"But I wanted to spend time with you." Maddie said with sad brown eyes.

Zelena huffed in annoyance. "Madeleine, how many times do I have to tell you? Do not bother me while I'm working!"

"But you're always working." Maddie whined.

Zelena shook her head before looking back down at the image of her younger sister wreaking havoc on a small village. Maddie followed her mother's gaze and watched as Regina ordered the slaughter of the entire village. "Is she really going to kill everyone?" Maddie asked a bit frightened.

Zelena smirked. "She thinks nothing and no one can stop her." She scoffed. "She has another thing comin." Zelena walked over to the Grimmerie and began flipping through the pages.

Maddie waved her hand over the image, changing it from the scary Evil Queen to young Regina. She was writing in her diary. Maddie smiled. "I like Aunt Regina like this, when she's nice. Look how pretty she is, mommy. Do you think she would like me?"

"That's enough, Madeleine!" Zelena snapped, slamming the book in the process. "She is going to die for taking what was rightfully mine!"

"But I don't want her to die!" Maddie said fearfully.

Zelena grabbed her daughter's arms tightly making Madeleine cringe. "She's the enemy! Regina steals everything that's mine."

"She didn't take me." Maddie reminded her with a small smile.

Zelena rolled her eyes as she pushed her away. "I wouldn't mind if she did..."

Maddie tried to hide the tears that were building up for she knew her mother would be ten times worse if she saw her cry. "When's daddy coming back?" She said trying her best not to let her voice crack.

"When he finds what I'm looking for. Don't bother me again!" Zelena yelled as she flew her hand up sending Maddie flying out the door and slamming them shut.

Maddie slowly picked herself up, wrapped her arms around her body and walked back to her room with tears streaming down her face.

Regina and Snow watched the image slowly fade away. Snow shivered. "I can't believe that just happened."

Regina's fists were clenched tightly together. "I can."

"No wonder that girl is so reluctant to speak of her past." Snow said still trying to recover from what she just saw. "But how does any of that help us with our Zelena problem?"

"It doesn't." Regina said more annoyed than anything. "It just makes me hate her even more."

"There's got to be an easier way." Snow said taking a seat on a nearby stool.

Regina shook her head as she began to clean up. "Things are never easy."

* * *

><p>The next day, Maddie was awoken by the commotion going on within the ball room. People were shuffling out the door and murmuring something about a major announcement. She looked around for her advisers but only Mombi was nearby looking over some battle plans. "What's going on?" Maddie asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.<p>

"Snow and David have something to announce to the entire Kingdom. They are gathering in the court yard as we speak." Mombi informed her as she wrapped up the map she was looking at. "We better get going."

"I'll meet ya there." She replied. Mombi nodded her head and left the room with the others. Maddie quickly dressed in her tight black pants and boots and just threw on one of her 5 shirts that she had with her; today it was dark red. She wanted to know what this announcement was so she ran all the way to the balcony that looked over the courtyard.

She found Snow, David, Regina, Aurora and Philip already there in a heated discussion. "You've gathered the entire Kingdom for this?" Regina yelled once she heard what Snow and David were going to tell everyone. "There's a Wicked Witch out there just waiting to pounce!"

"There's nothing dangerous about rallying our people." David said trying to reason with the queen who was having none of it. "You're announcing you're pregnant. It's not like you invented the wheel!"

Maddie gasped. "You're pregnant?" She asked with a huge smile. Snow nodded with just as much excitement on her face. "I am." Maddie rushed to give her a hug. "That's great. I'm so happy for you two."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Madeleine, don't lose sight of the situation. Zelena is still out there."

Maddie looked over to her and noticed her aunt's funky hairdo piled on top of her head. "Having a bad hair day I take it?" Regina pursed her lips.

They heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see Belle walking to them with pep in her step. "Belle." Snow said noticing the worried look on her face.

"As you know, Neal and I went off to see if we could revive the Dark One." Belle started.

"What happened?" Regina asked with her hands on her hips eyeing the bookworm.

"Neal was able to resurrect him…with the cost of his own life." Belle broke the happy yet sad news, depending how you looked at it.

Regina smiled deviously. "Rumple's alive."

"Neal's dead?" Snow asked with a sad look on her face.

"I think…" Belle said looking between the two.

"To which?" Maddie asked confused at what Belle was actually saying.

"Both." She replied which caused everyone to give her questioning looks. "You see when Rumple saw that Neal was dying he-" She didn't know how to explain it. "He absorbed him and um…Zelena got a hold of the dagger. Now she controls Rumple."

Regina sighed heavily as Maddie shook her head in disbelief. "This cannot be happening." She mumbled.

"Maybe now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy." Aurora suggested. "Regina is right. It's too dangerous."

"No. If we don't, we give into fear. But if we do, we give the Kingdom what we need: Hope." Snow said firmly.

"We don't even know what this Wicked Witch wants." David argued. "Her own daughter doesn't even know." Maddie put her head down feeling like she let them down somehow.

"Actually we do." Aurora said with a sigh. She looked to Snow with sadness in her eyes. "She wants your baby."

Snow's eyes grew wide in fear. "She came to us before you arrived. Threatened us and our unborn child unless we informed her when you arrived in our land." Philip explained stepping next to his wife.

"She thinks your baby could be important." Aurora continued. "I'm so sorry. She said she'd hurt us."

Maddie snickered. "And Grumpy still thinks I'm the traitor…" A strong gust of wind blew into the room blowing everyone back a few steps. In flew the Wicked Witch on her broomstick making a clean landing in front of them all. Everyone stood in fear, except for Regina and Maddie who were aggravated by her presence.

"I make good on my promises." She said eyeing the couple in the back. She waved her hand and Philip and Aurora turned into flying monkeys who then flew out the window. Belle pulled Maddie closer to her. "You never said that Zelena could change people into those monkeys!" She whispered horrified of what she just witnessed.

"How did you think the first one was created?" Maddie shot back. "I thought it was common knowledge. But you know what they say about smart people…no common sense."

"What do you want with our baby?" Snow stood firmly, her voice deepening. She was not going to let anyone harm her child.

"Calm down, sweetie. You don't want to go into early labor." Zelena said softly right before freezing Snow in place. David pulled out his sword. "Stay away from my wife!" He was frozen in place as well.

Regina stepped forward in front of Snow with disgust. "Ugh, enough sis. This is between you and me." She went to use magic to choke her sister but Zelena was too quick and had already frozen the queen. Maddie shook her head. She told these people how powerful her mother was; she just wished they'd actually listen to her.

"Actually, it's between you, me and my daughter." Zelena eyed Maddie who was standing slightly behind Snow. "Tell me sister, how did you win her over?"

Maddie stepped forward. "Easy. She wasn't you."

Zelena grabbed her chin forcefully. "Are you sure you don't want to help me kill her. Look how easy it would be." She made Maddie look at Regina's back. "She's vulnerable."

Maddie pushed her away. "I told you to leave everyone alone!"

"And I told you, you were making the wrong decision." Zelena towered over her daughter.

Maddie shook her head. "What about killing Regina makes everything right? You really need to get over this whole jealousy thing because it's getting old. Leave her alone."

Zelena grabbed her throat and began choking her. "You're mine, not hers!" She threw her across the room landing a few feet in front of Snow, Regina and David.

"Now. Let's see if this was all worth it." Zelena walked over to Snow and placed her hand on the pregnant woman's stomach. "Oh, it was. This child shall do quite nicely." She smiled wickedly at the woman in front of her. Snow stared back with so much hatred for the green skinned woman but fear as well. "Take good care of it and eat well. I promise I'll be back for the happy day. And I _always_ keep my promises.

Zelena got back on her broomstick and looked to the frozen people then to Maddie who was still on the floor struggling to get up. She cackled. "You were always weak." She flew out of the balcony window and everyone unfroze.

David rushed to Snow to make sure she and the baby were all right as Regina went straight to her niece. Maddie was just getting to her feet when Regina grabbed her face and began looking her over. "Are you alright?"

Maddie looked down at her feet. "Yea, I'm fine."

Regina knew she was far from fine. She raised the young girl's chin lightly and noticed the bruises that were beginning to form around her neck. She healed it instantly. "A little better?"

Maddie nodded but still averted her gaze. Regina knew she was hiding her true emotions but they were so close to the surface now that they were showing for the first time. "She wanted you to kill me?" Regina questioned.

Maddie looked at her and Regina saw complete fear set in her eyes. "Regina, I was never going to kill you. I swear! She's tried multiple times to persuade me but that's something I never wanted to do, not really." A tear escaped her as she pleaded with Regina. "Please believe me!"

"Shh." Regina murmured softly as she smoothed the young's girl's hair back. "I believe you."

Maddie took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Regina said with a small smile. "You knew she would hurt you if you stood up to her but you did it anyway. You took that risk to defend me."

"I've defended you almost every time my mother talked about you. It was no problem." Maddie waved her off as if it was nothing special but it was to Regina. Not many people come to her defense. "Madeleine, don't do it again." She said firmly making Maddie furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"You getting injured to defend me is not worth the risk." Regina replied.

"Yes it is." Maddie insisted. "I would like to keep the little family I have left who doesn't exactly hate me." She moved past Regina to talk to Snow. "Are you okay?" Snow nodded. "I'm sorry you got roped into all this, Snow. We won't let her take your baby."

"Thank you, Maddie." She said rubbing the girl's arm. "David, I need to lie down."

"Of course." He began leading her out of the room. "Belle, could you dismiss everyone and tell them we are sorry for the inconvenience." She nodded and left the room as they did.

"You don't hate me, right?" Maddie asked Regina who was still facing the balcony window. "Because I understand if you do."

Regina turned her head sharply. "I don't hate you, Madeleine but I can't help you if you don't let me."

"I can't let you even if I wanted to." Maddie sighed and looked at her feet. "Zelena thinks our relationship is strong and it drives her insane. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned her a darker shade of green."

Regina snickered as she eyed the girl. "So let her think that. What's the big deal?"

"Then she'll hate us ten times more."

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "She already hates us, why not piss her off? If we're going out, I'm going out with a bang." She began walking out of the room but turned back and looked at her niece. "She doesn't know what she missed when she decided she didn't want to raise you." Regina gave her a slight nod before her exit.

Maddie walked to the balcony and looked out to the courtyard where people were beginning to disperse. What Regina said was supposed to make her feel better but it actually made her feel worse. Sure, Zelena missed out on raising her but Maddie also missed out on being a family, somewhere that felt like home. She wished her father would come and rescue her so many times but she knew that would never happen. She was the one that had to rescue him.

**Alright, we are about to step things up in the coming chapters. I've gotten a lot of reviews saying how much they like Maddie and Regina or they want more of those two. Well, you're in luck! Plenty more to come! But before we get to that, let me know what you think about this chapter! I appreciate all your comments/reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Light of Fire

Chapter 7: The Light of Fire

Mombi, Regina and Maddie casted the locator spell to find Zelena who was hiding out in Rumple's manor, at least two day's journey away. More and more people began learning how to fight and sharpen their skills in the three days that had passed since Zelena's visit, but not as fast as they needed them too. Maddie had been taking magic lessons from Regina for the past couple days. They were both growing aggravated with one another even though Maddie did learn a few things, like disappear in a puff of smoke.

Maddie stood with her arms crossed as she glared at Regina who rolled her eyes. "Get rid of the attitude, Madeleine. We're trying to make you better with magic!"

Maddie sighed heavily and dropped her arms. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Regina did not feel like dealing with a teenager's attitude but the Wicked Witch needed to be defeated and Maddie needed to learn to control her magic better. "Throw a fireball at me."

Maddie just stared at her. "You know I can't do that."

"You have the power to blow things up; therefore, you have fire power within you. Feel it!" Regina told her.

"Feel a fireball?" Maddie asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Yes!" Regina responded instantly. "You already have the power so now you need to tap into it."

Maddie didn't really know how to do that but she closed her eyes and held out her palm hoping a fireball would appear. It didn't. "Nothing."

"Feel with your emotions, child!" Regina yelled. "Something that gets you so angry you just want to scream. So just think of your mother."

Maddie casted her gaze downward. "Let's go!" Regina told her.

Anger started rising within her but it wasn't for her mother, it was for Regina. A little puff of fire developed in her hand but it vanished almost instantly. Regina knew she wasn't angry enough so she thought a little push was needed. "Your mother is trying to kill you. There must be a reason…"

"She's trying to kill you too." Maddie pointed out.

"But she's jealous of me and everything I had." Regina said walking around the girl. "She hates you because you were a complication."

"What are you getting at?" Maddie asked angrily.

"Weren't good enough perhaps? Or maybe she just didn't love you."

"Shut up!"

"I can see why." Regina continued to circle her. "Worthless piece of space. No wonder she wanted to get rid of you. You'll amount to nothing."

She knew she got the girl riled up and threw a fireball at her which was blocked. She kept firing hoping Maddie would retaliate but it seemed that she was weakening the girl. She threw one final fireball, knocking Maddie on the ground.

Maddie pushed herself off the floor slowly. "What? No sarcastic comment?" Regina said as she put her hands on her hips watching the girl struggle to get up.

Maddie lifted her head and Regina could see the tears forming in the girl's eyes. She instantly felt bad for saying those things. "Madeleine I-" Before she could finish, Maddie disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Regina sighed knowing she definitely crossed the line.

She sat in a nearby chair as she thought about her niece and the upbringing she had with Zelena. She closed her eyes knowing the things she said to her must've been true or she wouldn't have broken down like that. From what she saw earlier with Snow, she knew it had to have happened at least a few times but now she felt that it was a common occurrence.

Her mind wandered to Henry, like it always does. He wouldn't be happy with the method she used to teach Maddie magic and knew he would want her to apologize but she wanted to as well. She was hoping her push didn't lead Maddie to do something she would later regret.

* * *

><p>Regina searched all over the castle for Madeleine but couldn't find her. She then decided to turn to her mirror. She found her in the dungeons, crying. Regina's heart sank. She didn't mean to make her cry just wanted to get her angry like Rumple did to her when she was learning magic. But she then remembered how much she hated his methods. She sighed heavily knowing she had made a mistake. She made her way down there hoping the girl didn't change her location. "Madeleine?" She said softly over the girl's muffled cries.<p>

"Go away!" Came the reply without making a move to wipe away her tears.

Regina moved closer to her and knelt down. "I'm sorry for the things I said. I just wanted you to feel the power inside you and use it to your advantage."

Maddie said something but it was mumbled. "Honey, I can't understand you. I need you to lift your head."

She lifted it slightly but didn't look up. "Just go away!"

Regina contemplated it for a moment knowing what it's like to want to be left alone but then again, she knew exactly what it was like to actually _be _alone. "No, I'm staying until we figure this out."

Maddie lifted her head sharply. "Figure what out?! Why you're such a bitch? I already know the answer to that. I thought you were different then she is, but I was wrong!"

Regina pretended like the insult didn't hurt her but it did. She knew she was in the wrong but she didn't really know how to deal with teenagers and their attitudes. "Look, it was wrong for me to bring her up and for that I am truly sorry. I just wanted you to learn quickly. We never know when she's going to strike."

"Okay great, you're sorry. So if I forgive you will you leave me alone?" Maddie asked annoyed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her sleeves.

"No."

"Why not?!" Maddie practically whined.

"Because that's what you're used too-being left alone." Regina stood. "Well, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to give up on you. You have so much potential."

"No I don't." Maddie mumbled. "You said I was worthless space."

"I lied." Regina said firmly. "I lied about everything I said earlier."

"Great! More lies." Maddie shot back. "How do I know you're not lying now?"

"You don't." Regina told her. "But you're just going to have to trust me…like I trust you."

"Zelena was right about you." Regina waited for her to continue, though she didn't want to hear what Zelena had to say about her. "You're too wrapped up in yourself and your emotions to care about anyone else."

Regina averted her gaze knowing it was true, partially anyway. Her main focus was Henry but she couldn't let this Wicked Witch go around wreaking havoc, especially if Zelena planned to kill her. Maddie leaned her head against the wall. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Do what?" Regina asked lifting her own head slightly to look at her niece.

"Fight." Maddie whispered. "I'm tired of fighting with Zelena, with you, with everyone is this stupid castle. I'm just done."

Regina grabbed her hand. "No, you can't be done. We need you. There's no way we can defeat her without your help."

Maddie pulled her hand away. "Please just leave me alone."

This time, Regina respected her wishes and let her be.

* * *

><p>Regina dragged Snow down to her potion room much to the pregnant woman's dismay. "Regina, I really should be resting."<p>

"You've been in bed for three days due to Zelena's news." Regina said finally letting go of her arm once they were down the stairs. "It's about time you got up."

Snow sighed. "I still feel guilty about doing this."

"I know." Regina looked at her with a slightly sad expression. "Now prick your finger. You know the drill."

Snow shook her head and took the needle from the queen. She almost believed Regina wasn't going to spy again. _Almost. _

Just like before, the image began to spin until they could make out five year old Little Maddie walking down a dimly lit corridor in a soft blue nightgown. She needed help pushing open the huge green doors for they were too heavy for her. The two guards easily pushed them open but a smile never crossed their faces.

She walked down the walkway that was lined with green lanterns. It led up to the center where a ginormous shadow of a person appeared. "WHO DARES COME TO ME AT THIS HOUR?"

Maddie giggled. "It's just me, Papa."

The shadow disappeared; the curtain parted in the middle and out strolled Walsh, her father. "Hello my little light." He said picking her up in his arms. "And what brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Bad dream." She said sadly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing will hurt you, Madeleine." He gave her head a kiss. "You've got the light on your side."

"You're silly. It's night time. There's no light."

"Ah, but the light is in here." He said pointing to her heart. "You can take it with you wherever you go and you'll always be safe."

Maddie laid her head down on her father's shoulder. "I just need you, Papa. Just you." He rubbed her back and began walking towards her room. "When do you have to leave?" She whispered.

"How did you know about that?"

"I heard you and mommy talking earlier." She replied though didn't make any effort to move her head off of his shoulder. "When are you leaving?"

"Two days time." He told her sadly. "But this shouldn't be a long trip. A week at the most."

"That's still long."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know, my little light, but we'll be together again soon. And we can spend the whole day tomorrow with each other. How does that sound?" He tried to cheer her up, which worked a little but he could tell his daughter was still upset about his upcoming absence. He hated leaving her, especially just to be turned into a flying monkey to do Zelena's bidding. "Things will get better."

He opened the door to her room and laid her in bed before tucking her in for the night. "Now remember, the light is inside you. Don't be scared."

She nodded with a determined look on her face. "I got this."

"I knew you would." Walsh chuckled. "And if something does attack, you can always use your fireballs."

Maddie raised her hand and a little fireball, the size of her palm, appeared. "They'll never know what hit em."

"Alright." Walsh said closing her palm, extinguishing the flame in the process. "Enough magic. Goodnight my little light." He kissed her head and left.

She didn't like being left in the dark so she relit the fireball in her hand and set it afloat in the center of the room, giving off enough light for her to feel comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Maddie woke to the sounds of guards screaming, smoke, fire and chaos. She began to panic and scrambled to get out of bed. Her room was on fire and the guards were doing their best to put it out. She was grabbed by a guard who carried her a safe distance away. She could see the smoke billowing out of her room through her tears. She knew the fire was her fault.

"Maddie!" She heard her father scream. He hugged her tightly once she was in his arms. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He began looking her over.

"I'm fine, Papa." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What the hell is going on?!" Zelena's voice echoed through the halls of the Emerald Palace.

"Madeleine's room was set on fire." One of the guards answered.

"Yes, I can see that." She rolled her eyes. "How?"

"We're not sure." The guard said avoiding her gaze.

Maddie watched her mother march passed the guard and into the smoke filled room. A few moments passed before a loud scream erupted from the witch. "You used magic, didn't you?!"

Maddie buried her face in her father's shoulder. Zelena walked over to Walsh and her daughter with such anger in her eyes. "Answer me, Madeleine!" She screamed.

Walsh cradled Maddie's head. "Leave her alone, Zelena. We're lucky she's still alive."

"She wouldn't have been in a near death experience if she didn't start the fire." Zelena snapped.

"I didn't mean to, mommy. I swear." Maddie said turning slightly. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was scared of the dark and thought the light would help."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your magic?" She yelled. "You have no idea what you're doing!"

"And whose fault is that?" Walsh screamed back. "You should be teaching her but you're always too busy obsessing over ways to kill your sister."

Zelena closed her eyes briefly. "I have no time to deal with this." She disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Walsh hugged his daughter once more. "Everything's alright, my little light. Don't worry."

The image began to fog and soon there was no image at all. Snow and Regina took a deep breath before making eye contact. "I knew she could produce fireballs!" Regina let out an aggravated sigh.

"Maybe she blocked it out somehow?" Snow suggested. Regina nodded trying to figure out a way to make Maddie remember without giving away their secret of 'spying' as Snow called it.

"So now we know who her father is." Snow said sounding a bit too happy.

"But we don't know _where_ he is." Regina pointed out. Snow's smile disappeared. "She needs her father, Regina."

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped. "Every girl needs her father."

Snow tilted her head. "Do you think you killed him?'

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Regina asked, her voice deep and laced with venom.

Snow put her hands up in defense. "I'm just saying you have killed a lot of people in the past. It's possible. And you don't have a good track record when it comes to fathers…you killed mine _and_ yours."

This was not what Regina needed right now. She left without another word. "Regina…" Snow called after her but the older woman was too fast.

* * *

><p>Regina sat on a bench on the back balcony, where no one really came but her and Maddie. Oddly enough, she missed having the girl out here with her even if it meant she wasn't alone. She felt awful for the things she said but she couldn't take them back and her apologies weren't getting her far. And thought of killing her niece's father was too much to handle because she knew very well it could be entirely possible. Things were definitely going downhill at an incredible fast pace. She couldn't keep up and it was tearing her apart.<p>

She finally broke. Tears poured freely down her face as she thought about her niece and finally, her son. The son she would never see again. The idea of eternal sleep popped into her head again. It would be so easy to prick her finger and leave this cold, cruel world. She would never have to deal with her feelings, the pain and sorry that constantly consumed her.

"I always seem to catch you at a bad time." Zelena's voice took a moment to resonate within the queen. She turned slightly and saw her green-skinned sister approaching. She wiped the tears away, her face hardening. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Zelena smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I was just checking in on my little sister." She said with a high pitched voice. "And my daughter of course." Zelena crossed her arms and laughed. "You made her cry. Nice work."

"I wasn't trying to make her cry." Regina shot up from her seat and clenched her fists.

"Tell me, what did you do to her to make her curl up in ball?" Zelena asked.

Regina knew Zelena had paid a visit to Madeleine. A ball of worry formed in the pit of her stomach but she had to keep it hidden. "You have your methods and I have mine."

Zelena smirked. "I see you more as one to hurt with words than getting physical. So what did you say? I would love a good lesson."

Regina shook her head as the anger inside began to rise to the surface. "Get out of here, Zelena before I kill you here and now."

Zelena threw her head back as a deep throated laugh escaped. "I wish I met you sooner, Regina. You are quite the comedian."

Regina threw her hands out, intending to throw her sister back with her magic but instead, she was the one whose back met the wall of the castle. "Try that again, and I _will_ kill you." Zelena warned as she towered over her sister.

Regina slowly pushed herself off the floor. "No you won't." She huffed. "I'm too valuable to your little plan."

"True. But Madeleine isn't." Zelena disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Regina was next to disappear but her destination was the dungeons. She appeared where she last saw her niece but she wasn't there anymore. "Madeleine!" Regina screamed out, her voice sounding a bit panicked. "Madeleine, are you here? It's Regina." She didn't want Maddie to think it was Zelena coming back to hurt her. "Please answer me!"

She faintly heard coughing further down the dimly lit tunnels. She took off running down the dirt hall wanting to get to her niece as quickly as she could. "Madeleine?"

She heard her name being called and found Maddie up against the back wall of a cell. She was covered in dirt, her hair was a mess and bruises were starting to form all over her body. Maddie looked up to her aunt with tears in her eyes. "Regina, please." It was a plea for help. This time Maddie didn't want to be alone, she wanted Regina with her.

* * *

><p>It was weeks end in no time. Neither Maddie nor Regina ever spoke of that night in the dungeons. It was a private moment that they didn't want to share and they didn't have too. It was their secret. The way Regina sat down next to Maddie and wrapped her in her arms; the way Maddie clung to Regina and cried; the way Regina rubbed comforting circles on her back as if she's done it a million times before for the girl. Regina didn't want to admit the feelings she was developing for the child and Maddie didn't want to admit that she was seeing Regina as family who would be there for her no matter what. They both had trouble dealing with things; they thought it was best to keep them under the surface.<p>

The people of the Enchanted Forest couldn't lose the Order or they would surely lose against the Wicked Witch. They were preparing to go to battle. Everyone was dressed in armor and had their weapons in hand. As David gave them all a pep talk, Maddie was trying to calm herself down inside the castle.

"What are you doing?" Mombi asked. "Everyone is about to start off for Zelena and her flying monkeys."

"I'm nervous." Maddie admitted. "I mean, we're going to kill her."

Mombi took hold of her shoulders. "It's okay to be nervous. She is your mother after all."

Maddie took a deep breath. "Even after everything she has done to me, I don't think I can kill her."

"I think Regina, and the rest of them will take care of that." Mombi said with a small smile on her face. "You ready?" Mombi asked her to which she nodded. She wrapped her arm around the younger girl and led her outside. "Everything's going to be fine."

She couldn't help but notice the quarreling couple at the bottom of the stone steps. "David, I'm going!"

"It's too dangerous, Snow." David told her firmly. "And you're pregnant!"

"I'm well aware I have a baby inside me but I will not stay behind while everyone else goes off to fight."

"There's really no point in arguing, David." Regina smirked. "She's going to do whatever she wants."

David knew she was right but he was aggravated enough without Regina's input. "I can handle this, Regina." He snapped. Regina raised her eyebrows and gave him an amusing smile.

"David, I'm-"

"Fine, you can come." David interrupted quickly. "But you have to stay at the medical camp that will be set up a few miles behind where the action will take place."

She didn't like that but it was better to go then not at all. "Fine but I still want to carry my bow and arrows. And another thing…"

Maddie walked down the stairs and climbed upon the thick flat stone railing at the bottom of the steps. From this viewpoint, she could see how far their army stretched and boy was it massive. She actually had hope that they could win this thing, but just a little. She never set her expectations high for it hurt too much when they weren't met.

Regina couldn't take the bickering between the Charming couple. She rolled her eyes and noticed her niece at the top of the stair railing. "Madeleine!" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing? You could get hurt!" There it was; that motherly instinct that just came out whenever she was around the girl. She didn't mean for it to happen but it was just so natural to want to keep her safe. "And I need to talk to you." She added hoping it would take some of the motherly tone out of her previous statement.

Maddie didn't seem to notice. "I was just checking out our army. I knew how many we had but seeing it is a different story." She said continuing to look out into the enormous crowd.

"Yes, the army is very big. Now please come down." Regina said quickly trying to keep her voice calm.

Maddie jumped down causing Regina to close her eyes from the mini heart attack she just had. She hated when Henry did those things, like jumping from the seventh step on the stairs or pretending he could fly and jumping from the couch. It always made her a nervous wreck, her niece was no exception. She refrained from saying anything though and took a deep breath.

"What's up?" Maddie asked as she wiped some dirt off of the bottom of her pants. Truthfully, she didn't want to make eye contact with her aunt. She was still trying to come to terms with what was about to take place out in the battle field and they hadn't spoken of the night in the dungeons. "Are you ready?" Regina asked studying her niece's face when she lifted her chin.

Maddie nodded and gave her a little smile. "That's not very believable, dear. You might want to work on your poker face."

Maddie smiled wilder, a real smile. "I'll put it on my 'to do' list."

"You don't have to come, you know." Regina told actually hoping the girl would stay behind.

Maddie shook her head. "I need to do this. I need to be there."

"Okay." Regina said searching her eyes.

"Listen up!" David yelled, which quieted the crowd in the front. "Robin, his Merry Men and the Dwarves are leading separate companies. They are giving their instructions now. You all are with us. We will be leading first, straight into the heart of battle. I am not going to lie, we will lose fighters but it doesn't mean we will lose the battle. We give it everything we got." Cheers erupted from the crowd. "Are you ready?!" More cheers. "Then let the battle begin!"

David hopped on his horse and began walking through the crowd with Snow by his side on her own horse. Everyone began following their leaders, including Maddie and Regina. There were also carts with cages strapped to the back of them that were scattered throughout the army. They were for the unlucky people who would be bitten by a flying monkey. They would be caged and taken to the hidden cave where the rest of the infected would stay until a cure could be found for their transformation back. Everyone was all ready for the battle. They were chatting away at what it would feel like when the Wicked Witch was defeated.

The chattered lasted for hours but that was a different story for Regina and Maddie. Regina had been walking by Maddie's side , neither saying much. But Regina could tell the young girl had quite a lot on her mind. She didn't want to pry so she gave her advice instead. "Be careful, Madeleine."

Maddie gave her a warm smile. "You too."

"Now if you encounter your mother, just remember that she won't go easy on you." Regina reminded her. "She won't hesitate to kill you so no hesitation should come from you either. It's going to be a matter of your life or hers. _Please_ choose yours." Maddie looked to the ground as they kept walking. She saw it on her aunt's face and heard it in her voice. Concern.

"You don't have to worry about me, Regina." Maddie reassured her.

"But I do." Regina gave her hand a squeeze before going ahead and checking in with Snow and David.

Maddie didn't know how to feel about that. Was it a good thing someone was worried about her or was it overbearing? She didn't have much time to think about it before Mombi slipped beside her. "I see you and Regina have been together almost all day. How is she?"

Maddie shook her head. "Complicated as ever. I cannot read her for the life of me."

Mombi gave her shoulder a pat. "It'll take some time but I have a feeling you two will come to understand one another, love even."

Maddie couldn't but laugh, really laugh at the older woman. "Just wait." Mombi said giving her a knowing look. "Try to see it from her perspective."

Maddie's laughing ceased when she realized Mombi was serious. She thought about Regina and what she must be going through. She lost a son, never to be seen or heard from again. She's alone, no family whatsoever-excluding herself and Zelena, one of which wants to kill her. She doesn't make friends well. Most people still hold a grudge against her Evil Queen days. She felt bad for her aunt but what could she do? She had enough of her own shit to worry about. She started to think about all her interactions with Regina and she realized there were more good than bad. "Ya know, she has been scolding me a lot now that I think of it."

Mombi laughed. "It's hard to shut those motherly instincts down."

She looked up to the older woman and knew there was an underlying meaning to her statement. "Nox will come back." Madide said firmly. "He will find a way back to us."

Mombi's once happy expression faded at the mention of her son. "Not if your mother has anything to do with it."

"You don't know that." Maddie grabbed her hand. "You keep telling me to have faith in finding my father. Well it's about time you take some of your own advice and have a little faith yourself."

Mombi looked down at the girl. "So you do listen to me after all."

"Oh, I listen plenty…it's the obeying part I have trouble with." Maddie said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Don't I know it. You're worse than Nox was when he was your age."

She dramatically held her hand to her heart. "I try."

"Well _try_ listening to me when I tell you not to be angry with Regina for scolding you. It's just natural for her to-"

"I'm not mad." Maddie interrupted. "It hasn't bothered me yet."

"Well in the event that it does, which I'm sure will happen, remember where she is coming from." Maddie nodded. She loved having talks like this with Mombi, it really opened her mind and sometimes her heart to new possibilities. She was very thankful to have met such an incredible woman who has helped her through so much.

But this talked ended when they encountered the Wicked Witch's flying monkeys. They came in droves. It seemed like they would never stop coming. Everyone knew these monkeys were once people like them, but it was a matter of life or death. They had to do what they had to do.

Maddie ran the opposite way of Mombi for they both knew with was better the spread themselves out since there were only three with magic. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for the many men and women who were defenseless when it came to magic, especially her mother's.

The Charming army and the Revolutionary Order fought vigorously and for a good while doing everything they could to stop the monkey brigade but they were just as relentless in their efforts.

People were falling, monkeys were falling. Both sides were losing parts of their armies and everyone was growing tired but neither side was giving up. So far, Maddie was feeling pretty confident as she felt the magic run through her, blasting away any monkey that came near her or any of the people in her vicinity.

That soon changed when her mother made an appearance. Maddie saw her at the last second before Zelena threw a fireball in her direction. Maddie dove out of the way just in time, rolling right back on her feet. She threw an electric ball at her mother but Zelena easily deflected it as if it were a little bug causing a nuisance. "Looks like someone got their spunk back. I love a good fight."

Maddie disappeared and reappeared right behind her mother. "Learn a new trick from your favorite aunt?" Zelena asked before beginning to choke her daughter.

Maddie wasn't going to let her win. She managed to blast her mother backwards with what appeared to be bright white magic, dropping herself to the ground. When she looked up, Zelena was gone. She had no idea what that was but she didn't have time to think about that now. She didn't know where her mother was so she put a force field around her just in case.

A bunch of flying monkeys began descending upon her which she defended off but this was all a mere distraction as Zelena used her magic to lower her daughter's force field. Maddie turned around to see her mother's magic hurdling towards her but it was too late. She was struck.

**Okay, so you now know who her father is and you learned a little something about Mombi. As far as Outlaw Queen goes, that relationship will develop but it will be over time and through certain events. It's not going to be a quick thing but it will happen so there is hope. And a cliffhanger at the end…uh oh! Thoughts? Questions? I would love to hear from you.**


	8. Chapter 8 Injuries and Second Chances

Chapter 8: Injuries and Second Chances

Maddie was lying face down in the dirt not moving as Zelena stood over her. Regina sent a fireball, just missing Zelena. The green witch turned around and saw her sister. She would have her fun later and disappeared. Robin was by Maddie's side first, followed by Regina. "Where's Mombi?!" She asked as she sat by Robin.

"She's still fighting the remaining flying monkeys on the East side."

"What about Lawrence? Their healer?" Regina questioned, a touch of worry creeping up in her voice.

He shook his head. "He's dead." Regina took a deep breath trying to think of something.

"You have to heal her, Regina." Regina looked unsure but he gave her some encouragement. "You have to save your niece. You can do this, Regina. What if it were Henry?"

The mere thought of someone, her own sister, doing this to her Henry sent her blood pressure sky rocketing. "I need Snow." She said keeping her eyes on the child. Robin nodded and moved Maddie's head to rest on Regina's lap as he ran off to find Snow. Regina knew Snow wouldn't stay at the medical tent-she had to be close by.

She looked down at Maddie's dirt stricken face and surveyed her body. She began lifting up her shirt slightly in search for any wounds. Unfortunately, she found one- a deep wound that extended from her ribs down to just above her naval. Regina gasped, not used to seeing such things and the blood, oh the blood was everywhere. Snow was suddenly on the other side. "Oh no!"

"I need you to make a bandage, Snow so I can wrap it around the wound."

"You're not going to use magic?" She asked surprised.

"No I am but it will not heal it completely. I'm too weak from using it on the monkeys and I think a few ribs are broken. Magic doesn't heal everything."

Regina focused the energy she had left into healing the young girl. The wound seemed to be getting better but Maddie was still unconscious. After Regina did all that she could, Snow ripped part of her cloak and began wrapping it around Maddie's wound as gentle as possible. "I don't understand." Regina said on the verge of breaking down.

Snow stopped what she was doing and looked at the older woman. "She's going to be fine Regina."

"Why would Zelena do this to her own daughter?" Regina shook her head as tears streamed down her face. She cradled Maddie's head in her lap. "Please live." She whispered as she brushed the hair from Maddie's face.

"Zelena was not meant to be a mother." Snow told her. "No matter what Maddie did to please her Zelena, she couldn't. Maddie deserved better. She will live and she will receive everything she was deprived of."

"She's not waking up." Regina said as if Snow never had spoken. Snow just grabbed her hand knowing there was no talking to Regina, especially when she was like this. She knew the woman was still battling her heartache with losing Henry. Losing another child would just send Regina over the edge of no return.

* * *

><p>Once Snow had calmed Regina down, Robin moved the injured girl to where they set up a small camp for the injured while the carts were taking those bitten to their secret cage in the mountains. Regina insisted on staying with her niece.<p>

Maddie was lying on Regina's lap as the older woman stroked her hair and watched her sleep. Mombi sat across from Regina and looked down at the girl. "You're starting to care for her, aren't you?" Mombi was used to taking care of Maddie but she was happy Regina was stepping up. She had her doubts, especially at first, but she could see the woman they once called the Evil Queen really cared for the girl.

Regina sighed. "She's my niece."

Mombi nodded. "She's been through hell and back. She deserves someone to look after her."

Regina had been curious. "Mombi, those scars all over her body-" She couldn't help but notice.

"They were there before I met her. Memories of things her mother did I'm sure..."

Regina looked back down at the little girl and kept stroking her hair. She wished she had known about her, she could've saved her. She had no idea how she would've saved her, but she would've had family. "Do you want me to step in?" Mombi asked breaking Regina of her thoughts.

"No, I can handle her, thank you." Regina was in no way going to hand her niece over, not after almost losing her. Mombi nodded and walked away. Regina remembered when Henry used to lay in her lap when he was younger. Her heart ached for her son every day but right now, her concern was Maddie.

A few minutes later she began to stir. Maddie opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the world around her. "Hey sweetie." Regina said softly. Maddie tried to get up but whimpered in pain. "Don't move, darling. You've been severely injured." Maddie was not used to having someone call her terms of endearment unless they were to belittle her or make her feel like a child. But Regina's voice sounded like it was laced with concern.

"What happened?" Maddie asked her voice still groggy as she looked up to her aunt.

"Your mother almost killed you." Regina replied. Rage began to flow through her body as the image of Zelena standing over Maddie's limp body took form in her mind. "I swear if she tries to hurt you again, I will show no mercy on her!"

"Regina." She whispered. "It's okay. I'm used to worse than a few broken bones."

"That's not normal, Madeleine." Regina replied looking down at her with a concerned face.

Maddie looked up to her. "It's normal for me." Regina could see the pain in her eyes. Regina hated this; not being able to protect her the way a mother should.

But that was it, she wasn't her mother, she was just her aunt. The _enemy_ was her mother. Maddie's question brought her out of her thoughts. "What was that?" Regina asked.

"Why didn't Lawrence or Mombi heal me?" She repeated her question.

"She was busy fighting. I had to do it but I wasn't at my strongest. I did what I could." Regina felt bad she couldn't fully heal her. "I'm sorry."

Maddie gave her a weak smile. "Thanks for your help." Regina nodded, though she still felt like she should've done more. "And Lawrence?" Maddie questioned. "Was he too busy healing others?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I'm afraid Lawrence has been killed, dear."

She was _not_ expecting that. Maddie turned her head to the side trying to come to terms with his death. "I'm sorry." Regina told her in a soft voice.

After a moment of silence from the girl she tried to get up. "Could you help me stand?" Maddie asked trying not to think about Lawrence. She had to keep moving-that was the only way her mind would forget.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Regina asked giving her a questioning look, one she gave to Henry quite often.

"I have to check on everyone in the rest of my Order." She responded softly, still feeling weak.

Regina shook her head. "Nonsense. Your people are being taken care of, just like you are. You're staying put."

Maddie tilted her head. "But-"

"You're staying right here." Regina said firmly. She helped Maddie adjust into a more comfortable position, pulling her closer but sitting up slightly more. The girl whimpered in pain, trying to hold back her tears. "Are you alright?" Regina asked after hearing her.

Maddie shook her head. "It hurts." Usually she had a high tolerance for pain but her cut was killing her.

Regina lifted her shirt and undid the blood stained bandage revealing a huge bruise and more blood spilling out. The queen's eyes widened. "Snow! Robin! Mombi!" She yelled. The three came running over in an instant.

"What it is, Regina?" Snow asked worriedly.

"M'lady?" Robin questioned. They all surveyed the bruise that seemed to have gotten worse. She had no idea how to fix this. "That doesn't look good." Mombi said as she looked it over. "I thought you said you healed her?" Mombi snapped.

"I healed her mostly!" Regina yelled back. "It did not look like this earlier!"

"It might be infected." Snow commented. Maddie let out a cry as Robin rolled her over to get a better look at her left side. "Hold on to me." Regina instructed as she tried to soothe her. Maddie gripped the queen's cloak tightly and buried her face in her chest as she cried.

"Zelena probably used a very powerful spell." Mombi said as Maddie continued to cry. Mombi knew the pain must've been unbearable because Maddie never cried. Never. "Regina, I need your help to heal her."

She had no idea what else to do. "I couldn't heal her before, what makes you think I can now?"

Mombi knew the former evil queen only knew the basics about healing but they were too weak on their own to heal the young girl. "You can do it, Regina. If not, she'll most certainly die."

Regina looked frightened. Maddie was depending on her; she needed to pull through so she grabbed Mombi's outstretched hand. "Follow my lead." Regina nodded and laid her hand over Maddie's stomach just like the other witch. The young girl cried out in pain when they touched her. "It's alright, dear. It will soon be over." Regina tried to soothe her once more.

Snow grabbed Maddie's hand trying to comfort her as Regina and Mombi continued their healing spell. "Focus on Maddie. Give all your energy into healing her."

Regina closed her eyes and listened to Mombi coach her through it. Maddie's whimpers soon ceased as she went off to sleep, which was Mombi's doing. Robin looked over her stomach. "It's almost healed. We'll keep a close eye on it but it shouldn't take long to heal on its own."

"We should put her on one of the cots in the hospital tent." Snow suggested. She saw the fierceness in Regina's eyes. "You can have the cot right next to her, Regina."

Her eyes softened before she looked back down at the sleeping girl on her lap. Robin lifted her up in his arms. "Please be careful with her!" Regina pleaded.

Robin smiled. "Of course, Regina."

Regina leaned back on the tree and sighed. "How ya feelin?" Mombi asked.

"Drained." Came the reply.

"You look it." Snow said noticing her pale complexion. "Maybe you should take it easy for the next few days. You need to regain your strength."

Regina shook her head. "I need to look after Madeleine."

"Other people will look after her." Snow said softly. "You need to take a break."

"Snow's right, Regina." Mombi added. "She's not your responsibility. I'll look after her."

"No!" Regina said firmly. "I'm not letting another child be ripped away from me!" She struggled to get up but did so nonetheless. "Madeleine is my niece, my family! Therefore, she _is_ my responsibility and_ I_ will take care of her." She gave them each a cold stare before walking off to the hospital tents.

Robin was sitting across from Maddie, making sure she was as comfortable as possible when Regina came in. "How is she doing?" She took a seat next to her niece.

"She'll be fine." He told her. "She'll be weak in the morning but nothing some rest and proper care won't fix."

She nodded. "Thank you."

She leaned down and kissed the young girl's forehead before smoothing her hair back. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to take care of you."

Robin was impressed that Regina had stepped up to take care of the young girl, but he always had a feeling the queen had a thing for children. "You're quite taken with her."

Regina looked up to him. "What?"

Robin nodded towards the girl. "You've become attached."

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Regina asked, her voice laced with venom. "Because I was the Evil Queen a million years ago?"

"No, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't. You never mean to." She snapped.

Robin took a deep breath not ready to give up. "Regina, there's no need get defensive. Loving a child brings great joy."

"It also brings danger and sadness." She told him with a firm stare. She knew all too well what it meant loving a child.

"It could be your second chance."

"I don't want a second chance." She said looking down at her niece.

Robin stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure about that?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. He could see it written all over her face. She was scared to love another child. "It's okay, Regina. Henry would want you to accept her into your family."

"What would you know of my son's wishes?" She said a bit too harshly.

"Snow's been telling me amazing stories about your boy. Sounds like you've done a wonderful job with him." He said with a smile.

Even though Snow's been talking about Henry, much to her dismay, she couldn't help but give a sad smile. "Knowing I had him to wake up to got me through so many tough times."He smiled at her as she relived a happy moment.

"So is she supposed to keep you preoccupied?" Robin asked motioning to Maddie still lying next them fast asleep.

Regina's eyes wandered back to her niece and sighed. She didn't know that answer. It was a little bit of both but she admitted neither. "I would like to go to bed now."

Robin nodded. "Sleep well, M'lady." He patted her shoulder on the way out leaving Regina to think about what Maddie meant to her.

* * *

><p>When Maddie woke up the next day, it took her a minute to realize where she was. She looked over to see Regina sleeping in the cot across from her. She pushed herself up, noticing she was still weak from the fight and the intensity of the pain that she hadn't noticed before. Regina heard her stir and awoke instantly. "I tried to be quiet. Sorry." Maddie said sheepishly.<p>

Regina rubbed the back of her neck, trying to get the knot out from the hard cot she slept on. "No, it's fine dear. How are you feeling?" She asked in a deep morning voice.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "How does anyone feel after almost dying by the hands of their mother no less."

"I told you to be careful." Regina's voice sounded angry. Maddie was about to come back at her but she saw the worry in her eyes. "I know." She looked down at the floor. "I didn't expect her to attack me like that."

"You didn't?" Regina asked surprised.

"I guess I just wanted to believe that she didn't _really_ want me dead." Regina didn't know how to respond. What words do you use in this type of situation? There aren't any.

"Can I see your cut?" Regina asked as she rose from her cot. "I want to make sure it didn't get any worse."

Snow poked her head in. "Oh good. You're both up." She turned around and called Robin who appeared at the tent's opening. "What do you two want?" Regina asked not wanting to deal with any other issues at the moment.

"We wanted to check on the girl." Robin said making his way closer to them.

"Can I have something to drink?" Maddie asked. "Of course." Snow hurried off to fetch her some water.

"I was just about to look at her wound." Regina told him as she sat down on the lower half of Maddie's bed. "Can we see?"

Maddie nodded and attempted to lye back down but her ribs were still badly bruised or fractured; she didn't know exactly. "I can't do it myself. It hurts too much."

Robin moved to sit behind her and eased her down gently onto his lap. Regina lifted up her shirt gingerly and undid the bandage. They both surveyed the cut. "The infection looks like it's going away which is a good sign." Robin said happily.

"But that bruise isn't." Regina said pointing to her ribs.

"Wrapping a bandage around her ribs will only cause her breathing issues." Robin told her. "Keep it off."

Regina tightened her jaw but didn't say a word. "Does that part hurt the worst?" She asked.

Maddie nodded. "Can you make it go away?" She asked in such a small voice then reminded her so much of Henry when he was sick. He would always ask her if she could make whatever was ailing him go away. Robin saw the flash of pain across her face but didn't say anything. Regina swallowed hard before standing up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Maddie thought she said something to make her leave. She looked up at Robin was watching the queen exit the tent. "Robin?"

He nodded. "I'll go see what's wrong." He made sure she was comfortable before making his way out of the tent at well.

He didn't have to walk very far, four steps in fact. Regina had her face in her hands. "Regina, what's the matter?"

She shook her head as she massaged her temples. "I can't do this, thief."

"Do what?"

She turned instantly. "I can't heal her. I can't take away her pain. I can't stop her mother, my sister, from coming after her." She yelled with fire in her eyes that he saw slowly fade as her expression softened. "I can't even protect her."

Robin took a step closer to her. "You may not be able to do those things but you can most certainly comfort her and help her through this. Everyone needs a support system."

Regina just shook her head and sighed. "She deserves better than me."

"Why do you do that?" Robin yelled some-what. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Why do you sell yourself short all the time? You're a very complicated woman but I know there is something deep down inside you that wills you to keep fighting."

He pulled her over to the opening of the tent and stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place. "You see that girl in there? Your niece? She needs your help, your strength and your guidance to keep fighting because she is about to give up. Is that what you want?"

Robin's words rang through her ears as she watched Maddie lye helplessly on the bed inside the tent. No. It wasn't what she wanted for her niece but she didn't know how to proceed. She made sure her emotions were in check before turning back to Robin. "You saw it didn't you?"

"See what?"

"My moment of weakness after she said those words. You saw it. That's why you came out here."

"So what if I did?" Robin asked. "She somehow hit a nerve. Did she upset you? Make you angry? Because that's what she thinks."

That's not what Regina wanted to hear. Her defensive façade fell to one of disappointment. How could she not see everything that Robin could, not just with her niece but with herself as well? "Would you like me to sit with her while you take a break for a bit?"

She thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Thank you."

"Am I interrupting something?" Snow asked coming back with some water.

Regina shook her head. "Robin's going to sit with her for a while."

"I'll join you." She said with a smile before heading into the tent.

Regina started to walk away then turned around quickly. "Oh Robin-"

"I won't say a word." He promised before disappearing into the tent.

* * *

><p>After she talked to Mombi about Maddie's condition and how to proceed, she made her way down to the nearby river. She was just watching the water flow as she thought about Henry and her niece. <em>Was Henry happy in New York with Emma? Was he making good grades? Living a normal life? Could I take that second chance and take care of Madeleine? Does she even want me to?<em>

That's when the annoying voice of her sister broke her thoughts. "Still dirty from war I see."

Regina closed her eyes. She really was in no mood to deal with Zelena right now. "Caring for a sick child doesn't leave much room for personal time."

Zelena sighed heavily. "That means she lived." She shook her head. "I'll have to step up my game I guess."

"Why?" Regina asked putting her hands on her hips. "Why the hell are you trying so hard to kill her?"

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "It's fun."

Regina wanted so badly to kill her right then and there but she wanted to get answers for her niece. "Where's Madeleine's father?"

"Oh, he's off providing a distraction for me." She said nonchalantly. "Why? Does she keep asking for him? It gets rather annoying after a while."

"She has a right to know where he is." She snapped. "You could've just left them alone, Madeleine and her father. That way you wouldn't have to deal with them."

"But you see, dear, he's helping me and she, well she's in my way."

"You're forcing him to help you." Regina corrected. "Now where is he?"

"If you're so eager, why don't you find out yourself." Zelena flashed her a smile. "Tell my daughter to rest up. You never know when I might strike again." Green smoke surrounded her and then she was gone.

A fight with Zelena always made Regina want to run back to Maddie and hold her to take away all the memories of Zelena, to protect her anyway that she could.

She ran into the tent fearing Zelena was going to attack like she said but it was just Maddie, Snow and Robin. "You're safe." She said breathlessly as she looked at Maddie.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Snow asked concerned as she made her way over to her. "Did something happen?"

Regina steadied her breath. "Zelena confronted me. I thought she was coming after Madeleine again."

"She hasn't made an appearance." Robin said calming her worries. Regina realized in that moment that Maddie wasn't safe on her own and that she _did_ want to watch over the girl and care for her, maybe even use this as her second chance. "Would you mind if I talked to Madeleine alone?"

Both Robin and Snow left the pair to talk. Maddie still laid in the cot as Regina walked over and sat next to her. "First of all, I want to apologize for leaving so suddenly earlier. You just triggered some memories that got the best of me."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Regina."

Regina grabbed her hand. "Oh honey, I know. It's not your fault at all and I'm not angry or upset with you, understood?" Maddie nodded and waited for Regina to release her hand but she didn't. "Now, I talked to Mombi and the only way you are going to get through the next month is if we use magic and-"

Maddie shook her head and let go of Regina's hand. "Whoa, wait a minute. A month?" She asked shocked. "It's going to take a month for my ribs to heal?" Regina nodded and was about to say something but Maddie kept on going. "I can't wait a month! What if she attacks again? I need to stand by my army and fight with them!"

"You'll be no help to anyone if you're injured."

"I'm not just going to sit back and watch everyone else fight but me!" She sat up way too quickly in the heat of the moment and felt an instant sharp pain. Regina saw it written all over her face. "Mombi!" She screamed as she positioned herself behind Maddie. She let her niece's head rest on her chest. "Mombi, I need you now!"

She could see Maddie was about to break down. "No, sweetheart. Please don't cry. It will only worsen the pain. You mustn't cry." She smoothed Maddie's hair back trying to soothe her. Maddie tried to keep it together as best she could.

Mombi ran in with Robin close behind. She didn't have to ask to know what happened. "Do it." Regina said quickly.

"Do what?" Maddie asked desperately wanting to know what the hell was going on. Regina could hear how scared she was and continued trying to soothe her.

Maddie watched as Mombi raised her hands over her and chant some kind of spell. Her eyes felt heavy and everything around her was becoming a blur and an echo. The last thing she heard was Regina whispering in her ear, "You're safe with me."

**I meant to update yesterday but completely forgot. Sorry about that! What do you think so far?**


	9. Chapter 9 One Day

**Here ya go! This is one of the more relaxing chapters. I tried to develop relationships a bit more and there is some fluff for good measure. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: One Day

Maddie began to stir as she came out of the spell Mombi put her under. She blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes from the light that she hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity. Her body felt like it was weighed down by a sack of bricks. She attempted to lift her head but she was still somewhat sleepy. Her voice didn't even want to work; her throat was dry so she settled on a whimper.

She heard footsteps, heels to be exact, coming closer and closer. It took her a minute to focus her eyes but when she did, she saw Regina looming over her. "Well, look who's come to."

Maddie knew she was in her aunt's bedchamber, remembering the feel of her comfy bed from the first time she spent a night in it. Maddie moaned remembering her painful injury. Regina reached over to the nightstand and held up a glass of water. Maddie nodded slightly. Regina lifted her head just a tiny bit to help her drink. "Better?"

Once she swallowed, Maddie looked back up to her aunt. "Will you tell me what happened?" She asked in a whisper.

Regina sat beside her and moved Maddie's hair from her face. "Mombi put you under a very heavy spell to try and stop the pain…but that meant you would be unconscious for a few days."

"A few days?" Maddie asked in shock. Regina could see she was about to raise hell so she smoothed back her hair and shushed her. "Everything's okay, Madeleine. It's just been little over a week."

Maddie looked into Regina's eyes and suddenly felt a ray of emotions. She didn't know why she felt them at the moment, but it was like everything she had been through had finally caught up to her. Fear. Confusion. Rage. Happiness. Heartache. Pain. It was too much for her to handle.

Regina could see she was about to break as the tears pooled in her eyes. She leaned over her niece and caressed her face. "Hey, hey, hey. What's going on? Does it hurt?" Maddie didn't answer. "Talk to me, sweetheart." Regina rubbed Maddie's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs. "Take an easy breath."

As Regina talked her down from breaking out into an emotional fit, Maddie's eyes never left her aunt's. "Can you tell me what's going on up there?" Regina asked tapping her niece's head lightly.

Maddie bit her lip and turned her head slightly towards the window. Normally, she would only admit things to Mombi but she was starting to feel like she could trust Regina. "I'm confused…and scared." She whispered. "I don't feel in control anymore…over anything."

Regina tilted her niece's head back in her direction. "We're just trying to help, Madeleine."

She knew what they were trying to do but she couldn't help the way she felt. She grabbed Regina's hand and looked to her with a small smile on her face. "I know I'm safe with you though."

Regina's heart fluttered all over the place. She wasn't sure if Maddie heard what she had whispered before she became unconscious but that just confirmed it. Regina couldn't be happier. "I meant it." She told the girl truthfully.

Maddie smiled a little wider and gave her aunt's hand a squeeze. It meant the world to Regina. "Can you help me sit up? My back is starting to hurt."

Regina was uneasy. Every time she tried to help the girl, it caused her pain. "Why don't I go get Robin? He can-"

Maddie could see the trepidation on her face. "You won't hurt me. I promise."

Regina was still unsure but helped her nonetheless. Maddie held in her grunts and whimpers to make Regina feel better, which worked believe it or not. "Do you want anything?" Regina asked once she got the girl situated.

"Some food. I don't care what it is." Maddie replied and she put her hand over her stomach. "Girl's gotta eat."

Regina gave her a small smile before leaving the room. Maddie let out a sigh. She couldn't believe she was stuck in bed with a few broken ribs. She wanted to be standing with her army but that wasn't going to happen for a while. She couldn't just sit there while everyone continued to prepare for the next battle.

She lifted the covers up and turned her body ever so slowly to hop off the bed. Before she could do so, the door squeaked open. She froze, fearing it was Regina coming back. She knew she would get in trouble by the queen if she found her trying to sneak out of bed. The sudden realization that she cared what Regina thought and the punishment she would receive from her aunt if she were caught made Maddie question her control once more. _I'm listening to her like she's my guardian or something. _

"Hey!" Yelled a small voice. "What are you doing?"

Maddie smiled when she saw little Roland standing in the doorway. "I was just going to take a short walk."

He walked into the room a bit more with a serious look on his face. "You're not allowed out of bed, Maddie. You're still hurt."

She rolled her eyes. _Now I have a five-year-old telling me what to do. _"Roland, I'm fine. I just have a bad bruise."

She was about to lower herself to the ground when he screamed, "Don't even think about leaving that bed, missy!"

She raised her eyebrows and stifled back a laugh. "And what are you going to do about it, huh?"

He put his hands on his hips. "I'm gonna tell Papa and Regina."

Her eyes narrowed a bit. "You wouldn't."

He took a step back towards the door. "Wanna bet?"

She knew she would lose this round if she continued on. She lifted her legs back under the covers, her eyes never leaving the boy's. "You're so lucky I can't get you right now."

He smiled and ran to her side of the bed. "I'm so happy you're up! I thought you were dead when they brought you back to the castle. But you were just sleeping." He giggled.

She couldn't help but smile even though he was about to nark on her just a moment ago. "I missed you, little dude."

"There you are, Roland!" Robin said, his head sticking in from behind the door. "I thought I might find him here after the news spread that you were awake." He walked into the room and lifted Roland up so they both could sit beside her on the bed. "How ya feeling?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I've been better."

"You're a trooper, Mads. Gave Regina a good scare." He let out a laugh.

"I did?" She asked a bit confused.

He brought his voice down to a whisper. "She and Mombi were fighting nonstop. Regina thought the old lady overdid it with the magic and feared you wouldn't wake up. Mombi told you aunt that she needs to retake some magic lessons. And that's the _pretty side_ of that story."

Maddie couldn't keep her mouth from dropping in shock. "They actually had a go at it?"

"Let's just say if the Council wasn't there to stop them, one of them would've been dead by now." Robin said, still keeping his voice low. "You didn't hear that from me."

She nodded though she still couldn't believe what went down in her absence. "Are they on better terms now?"

"It's still tense." He admitted. "But good news. We're going to have you up and walking tomorrow."

It was like music to Maddie's ears. "Thank goodness."

"I'm not gonna lie Mads. It's going to be tough."

"I can handle it." She said firmly.

He had absolutely no doubts about it; he just wanted to warn her. Before he could say anything, Regina came in with a tray of food. "I see you already have guests." She placed the tray in front of her.

Maddie eyed the soup and couldn't wait to dig in. "Be careful. It's hot." Regina told her.

"I'm not five, Regina." Maddie shot back. She blew on the soup before putting it into her mouth. _Damn. It was hot. _She wasn't going to give Regina the satisfaction of being right so she swallowed it really quick.

"I think we best let Maddie eat in peace." Robin said to Roland, lifting him down off the bed.

"Oh no. Please stay." Maddie begged. They all looked to Regina for approval. She sighed. "Just for a little while." Robin helped Roland back up onto the bed but told him to keep his distance. He didn't want his son causing any more injuries to the girl.

Robin pulled Regina over to the corner of the room. "So what are we telling her exactly? The truth?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the incident that happened earlier in the week. She took a seat in one of her arm chairs with her back towards the fire. "If we don't, she'll find out eventually and be even madder at us."

"Can she handle it?" Robin asked as she took a seat and looked over to the kids who were giggling at something. Regina looked over as well. "Not today. She just woke up."

Robin nodded. "I'm going to get her up and moving tomorrow."

Her head shot over to look at him. "Robin, she's still completely weak. She needs time to recover."

"She can't stay in bed forever, Regina." Robin replied keeping his cool. "You can't shield her from the world."

She took a hard swallow as she looked back at her niece. That's exactly what she was trying to do and she hated that Robin knew that. She didn't want Maddie to hurt any more than she already did but the thief was right, she couldn't keep her safely locked up in her bedchambers although she'd like too-she wouldn't be worried as much. She felt his hand cover hers. "Two hours and I promise I'll have her back here."

She was too concerned with his hand on hers to really comprehend what he said. She found herself nodding as she stared into his blue eyes. "You can count on me." He smiled at her before turning his gaze onto the children across the room.

They spent the rest of the night talking: Robin with his many thievery stories and Regina about her time in Storybrooke. They actually enjoyed themselves despite the many fights they have on a regular basis. Robin loved the way she laughed and Regina couldn't stop staring at his gorgeous eyes and smile. She was starting to get uncomfortable. The feelings inside her were getting too much to bear. _This cannot be happening. I do not like him._

She looked over to the children who were both fast asleep in her big comfy bed. "We should take care of them." She said motioning in their direction. Robin nodded and followed her over to Maddie's side. "Here. Let me move her." He offered.

She let him take care of her niece because she trusted him. If it were anyone else, she would've watched them like a hawk. She gently lifted Roland up in her arms, letting his head rest against her shoulder. For some reason, this little boy always warmed her heart.

Robin just finished covering Maddie when Regina came around to the other side. "I believe this one is yours." She whispered.

He smiled and took his son. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Regina."

"Night, Robin."

* * *

><p>Robin had Maddie up and walking by noon the following day. She had made it down to the gardens with Robin's help. They had banned Regina from attending because she was too worried for Maddie's safety. She would've constantly been nit picking, they couldn't have that. The girl was in some pain but she continued on knowing her mother could return at any moment. She needed to be back at one hundred percent as quickly as possible.<p>

Her eyes lit up when she saw Mombi gliding towards her. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you to visit me!"

The old woman smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Maddie but the Order needed tending too. With the chaos from the last attack, it's still hard to convince people that we will win." Robin shook his head at the old woman but she had already said too much.

Maddie's features grew dark. "Did something happen while I was unconscious?"

Mombi looked to Robin who already had his face in his hands. "You didn't tell her?"

He sighed. "Regina and I decided it was best to wait until she recovered a bit more before we told her."

Maddie glared at him. "You two don't get to decide that kind of thing! Just because I'm injured does not mean you can remove me from the loop." She turned back to face Mombi. "What happened?"

Mombi knew how much it meant to her to be informed on everything and that the girl wouldn't stop until she found out the truth. "Zelena attacked again. We were weak and vulnerable. She had us cornered. We did everything we could do but a lot of people died."

Maddie shook her head in shock. She couldn't believe her mother would do such a thing. Hurting her was one thing, but killing hundreds of others was far worse. She pushed passed Mombi and struggled to walk back inside the castle as the two of them caught up to her easily. "What are you doing, Mads?" Robin asked quickly.

"What I should've done yesterday." She responded as she pushed through the pain.

"You need to take it easy-" Mombi started but was cut off by the teenager. "What I need is for people to stop lying to me or withholding information!" She disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Her goal was the Drawing Room where the council meets but she ended up just outside the door. She would have to look into that later. She wasn't too concerned with her magic at the moment. She pushed open the doors, it being harder than she was used too.

"Madeleine, what are you doing here?" Snow asked when she saw the girl coming towards them.

"Getting answers." She took a seat gently at the table. "You can start by telling me about the most recent attack."

* * *

><p>Maddie was sitting on the back balcony of the castle. She needed time to think things through and wanted time to herself. Her father would want her to continue fighting but she just didn't have the strength anymore. It was growing harder and harder with each passing day with no news of where he could be. She shook back the tears knowing a breakdown would not help her rib situation. "I thought I'd find you here."<p>

"Just like I knew you'd come." Maddie responded without turning around to face Regina.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm sleeping in the ballroom with my Order tonight." She answered sharply.

Regina then knew she was indeed angry with her. "I had a good reason."

"Yea. Yea. You wanted to keep me safe." Regina took a seat beside her as she continued to rant. "But being blind-sided by information is not the best way to find out about things."

"You're still healing from a major injury that could have killed you." Regina tried to explain without losing her temper. "I just thought you needed a little more time before telling you something that big."

"It's not your decision to make!" Maddie yelled as her fists clenched. The yelling brought on a slight pain so she remained silent after that and she tried to steady her breathing as best she could.

Regina took this silence to calm her emotions down. "Yesterday, when Robin and Roland came to visit, did you feel safe?" She asked softly looking over and the young girl.

Maddie nodded. "Were you happy?" Another nod. "Were you worried?" She shook her head no. "Want to know why?" Regina asked to which Maddie just stared. "Because _I_ decided to let you have one day where you didn't have to think about wars, wicked witches and dastardly plans. I let you be a normal teenager. One day where your heart didn't feel heavy with sadness or anger. I thought you deserved at least one day." Maddie put her head down, avoiding eye contact with Regina at all costs. "I'm sorry if you feel otherwise."

Maddie was left alone once again. She felt horrible for her reaction to Regina's decision. Once again, she lashed out without knowing the intent behind the queen's actions. She always jumps the gun and assumes the worst, that everyone was treating her like a child. She then remembered what Robin had told her earlier. _Gave Regina a good scare._ She knew Regina felt some sort of connection with her. She didn't know if it was out of obligation as her aunt or if she truly cared about her. She took a deep breath. _Regina's on your side. Don't shut her out._

* * *

><p>Regina was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about her little Henry and all the wonderful things he must be doing. She knew Emma was taking good care of him but it still pained her to know she was missing everything and would never see him again. A knock on the door made her jump and curse under her breath. She lit the candle next to her bed and made her way towards the door. "Hi." Maddie whispered.<p>

Regina opened the door wider and let the girl in who was still struggling with the pain, though she kept it to herself. "Can I help you, Madeleine?" Regina asked shutting the door behind her to keep the warm air inside.

Maddie caught the formality in her aunt's voice and it felt like they were back at square one. "I wanted to apologize." She looked at the queen and saw her hard face and knew she let her aunt down. It was the worst feeling-one she hadn't felt in a very long time. She swallowed and kept her eyes locked with Regina's. "I didn't realize what you were doing. You know a lot more about life then I do and sometimes I forget that. Even though Henry isn't here, you're still a mother." Regina put her head down to hide her pained face of hearing Henry's name and the knowledge that he wasn't with her.

Maddie hated bringing up Henry because she knew it upset her aunt but she had too. "You have those instincts, those motherly instincts that I don't have. You know better when it comes to parenting a kid and yes, I'm admitting that I'm still young but I still have a right to be included."

She took a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry if I question every decision you make, Regina. I shouldn't go against your judgment all the time because you're usually right."

Regina just stared at her. She knew how hard it was for Maddie to admit that but it made her feel like she was actually getting through to the girl, that she was understanding why she did certain things. When Regina didn't answer, Maddie had a feeling she screwed things up with the only family she had. She began to head towards the door slowly with her head down when she felt arms engulf her in a gentle embrace. She hesitated at first but eventually hugged her aunt back. "I _am_ usually right though." Regina said making Maddie laugh before she felt the girl tense up beneath her.

She pulled back to look at her face and shook her head. "You over did it today. I knew I should've been watching the thief closer."

Maddie gave her a coy smile. "You were watching us, weren't you?"

Regina's face grew very serious along with her voice. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about and I am appalled that you would even think I would do that."

Maddie knew that was Regina's way of admitting her spying. "I'm okay, Regina." She assured her aunt. "It doesn't hurt."

Regina gave her a small smile as she cupped her face. "You're lying, dear. I know your mannerisms by now and _you_ are in pain."

Maddie couldn't believe her aunt could read her already._ It's only been a few months and she knows me better than my own mother. _"I should probably get to bed then."

Regina put her hands on her niece's shoulders and guided her over to the bed. "Yes, you should."

Maddie smiled knowing she wasn't being sent back downstairs to sleep on the floor of the ballroom. As Regina helped her into bed, she couldn't stop smiling. "It took all the strength I had to keep me from going down there and carrying you back up here, ya know."

Maddie giggled for a full out laugh would hurt too much. "And it took all the strength I had just to climb the stairs and walk down to your room to apologize. My stubbornness made me take a little longer."

Regina just laughed as she shook her head. "The Mills women are _very_ stubborn." She covered her up and turned to sit in the chair across the room when Maddie called out to her. "What are you doing? Come sleep in the bed. There's plenty of room."

"I'm fine, dear. You rest up."

Maddie crossed her arms and looked at her. "If you're going to stay up then so am I."

"Madeleine, don't be ridiculous." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

Maddie's eyes softened. "_Please_ get in bed."

Regina knew the sound of that plea. It was one of desperation and longing. She couldn't refuse now so she climbed into bed next to the girl but made sure she had plenty of room before she blew out the candle. "Now go to sleep, young lady."

Maddie laid there with a satisfactory grin on her face. She got her aunt to listen to her and she couldn't be happier. "Thank you, Regina." Maddie whispered. "For my one day."

**I hope you enjoyed your 'One Day' because things are about to heat up. I'm excited for the next couple chapters. Are you?**


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise!

Chapter 10: Surprise!

It had been 6 weeks since the big battle with the Wicked Witch and her flying monkeys. The normal gang was sitting around the council meeting table discussing the next big thing. Maddie was pretty much healed but she was still in some pain though she would never admit it to anyone, not even Mombi. She sat down gently without giving anything away. "So what's so important?"

"Renzo has said that some of our scouts have seen the Wicked Witch on the move." David told them with a grave face. "She's planning on attacking again."

"So soon?" Belle asked surprised. "We barely recovered from the last surprise attack."

"She knows we're weak." Regina said aggravated. "It's going to be a very easy win for her."

Snow hit her arm. "You're not seriously surrendering?"

Regina gave her a credulous look. "We sure as hell aren't going to win another fight."

"Not after the amount of people we lost last time." Robin said sadly.

Snow looked around the table. "We cannot give up hope. We can't give her the satisfaction of going down without a fight."

"Did you want to lose more people?" Mombi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Snow sighed in frustration. David put a hand on her shoulder for support. "I think we can take her. She's lost some of her army as well."

"And our people have been training vigorously ever since the last battle." Maddie added trying to boost everyone's confidence.

"So are we going to cut her off?" Robin asked. "Before she gets any closer?"

David nodded. "We'll rally the troops and set out first thing tonight."

Maddie stood up slowly. "I'm going to prepare my Order and rest a bit. Let me know if anything comes up."

As soon as the doors to the Drawing Room closed, the conversation resumed. "Alright, there's something else going on here. What is it?" Regina demanded to know.

"Maddie." Belle told her.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "If she's done something or pulled a prank, I have no control over that-"

"No, that's not it at all." Snow reassured her.

"Then what?"

Everyone looked at one another in silence. "We think she should stay behind for the next battle." Robin spoke up since no one else would.

Regina stared at him as if she were burning a hole right through his face. "Regina, she would be safe here." Snow said seeing that she was angry.

"No, I agree." Regina said which surprised everyone. "She's not going to like it."

"No, she certainly will not." Mombi added. "But I think it would be best if she did."

Regina looked over to the old woman. There was still a bit a tension between the two. "I'm surprised you agree."

"She's not strong enough to handle her mother, especially after the last fight." Mombi said simply.

"Her body can't take anymore right now." Robin said crossing his arms. "It's barely recovered from the last attack."

Regina nodded knowing what they were all trying to get at. "And you want me to break the news to her. I see."

"We just think it would be better coming from you." Snow said trying to give her a smile. "She's grown to respect your opinion."

"This is not an opinion. It's clearly telling her she has to stay put in the castle." Regina pointed out. "But since I'm always seen as the bad guy, I might as well act the part." She stormed out of the room even after all the protests for her to stay.

"So much for that…" Robin said leaning back in his seat and sighing.

"But she agrees." Snow said looking at the bright side. "That's always the hardest part."

* * *

><p>Regina was pacing back and forth in her bed chambers waiting for Maddie to arrive. This was the last thing she wanted to do-get on her niece's bad side. Her worries increased when she heard the knock at the door. "Come in."<p>

Maddie shut the door behind her and moved slowly towards her aunt. "Mombi said you wanted to speak to me?"

Regina took a deep breath. "The Council has decided that it would be best if you stayed here for the coming battle."

"What do you mean 'The Council has decided'?" Maddie snapped, anger rising within her. "Last time I checked, I was part of that Council and I don't remember ever having a conversation about this. Why wasn't I consulted?"

"Because you would've seen it as an ambush. We thought it would be better to tell you one on one." Regina said calmly since she was expecting this outburst from the teen.

"With good reason!" Maddie yelled. She felt hurt and betrayed that they would take this away from her. "She's my mother. I have to stop her."

Regina shook her head. "No, it's far too dangerous and you are still injured."

Maddie moved too quickly and Regina saw her wince in pain though she tried to hide it. "See. You can't even move fast enough to get out of the way if something were to come at you."

"I'm fine!" She said through gritted teeth. "I can do this."

"You're staying put, Madeleine." Regina told her firmly. "There's no point in arguing."

Maddie clenched her fists at her sides. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Regina knew that phrase would come out eventually. "It's the Council telling you what to do. I'm just the messenger."

"But you agree with their decision!" Maddie pointed out in a yell of anger.

Regina nodded. "I do." She passed Maddie on her way towards the door as Maddie tried to comprehend everything. "I'm sorry but I can't lose you, darling." Regina said quietly. Maddie turned to see her shutting the door. She ran to the door to try it open but was shot backwards. It then occurred to Maddie that Regina had placed a powerful spell over her chambers to keep her inside until they returned.

"Regina, let me out!" She screamed trying to unlock the door with her magic but it wasn't working. "You can't do this to me! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" Her voice was beginning to break with each passing phrase. "Regina, please." She said completely in tears.

Regina stood outside her chamber doors just listening to the sobbing girl inside. It was the same desperate plea she heard from Madeleine after her mother paid a visit to her in the dungeons. She hated doing this to her but it was for her own good, to protect her. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered and walked away, the sobs getting fainter and fainter as she walked down the hall.

Maddie tried to calm herself down enough to blast open the door. She attempted to do this multiple times with the same result. She was stuck in the bedroom until they came back so she crawled onto Regina's bed and under the covers knowing it was useless to keep wasting her energy on breaking Regina's powerful spell.

* * *

><p>Regina sat out in the gardens. She couldn't go to her normal spot on the back balcony because that was her and Maddie's spot, as funny as it sounds. There wouldn't be that chance of running into the girl because she was locked in her room.<p>

They would be setting out for battle soon. The armies were gathering and preparing to depart, saying goodbye to friends and loved ones, not knowing if they would be seen again. Regina sighed as she thought about saying goodbye to Henry at the town line then watching the yellow bug drive away as Pan's curse swept them up. It was such a painful memory; she had to shake it away before the tears overcame her. This was not the time to break down.

She felt the tug on the back of her cloak. She turned around to see Roland pulling himself up on the stone bench and couldn't help but smile. "Hi Regina."

"Roland, what are you doing out here?" She looked around. "Alone?"

"The castle is goin crazy!" Roland explained. "People are running all over the place."

Regina laughed. "That's because many are about to leave for battle."

He stood up on the bench. "You're gonna fight the Wicked Witch!"

Regina's nerves got the best of her and grabbed the little Hood boy before her could fall, pulling him onto her lap. "Let's not talk about that right now, Roland."

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a small voice looking up at her.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I just…I need something uplifting."

"Are you sad, Regina?"

She gave him a small smile. "I am." She couldn't hide it so lying was out of the question.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, squeezing tight. "I hope this helps."

Regina was a little surprised at first but she found herself squeezing back just as tightly. "More than you think." For a moment, just a moment, she felt at ease. "Come on." She patted his back and picked him up in her arms. "Let's go find your papa."

She walked into the castle and noticed all the bustling people, just like Roland had described. She wandered down the halls, avoiding many who were carrying dangerous weapons. Roland had laid his head on Regina's shoulder as they continued to look for Robin.

"Regina!" They heard him calling her name from behind. She turned around to see him running towards her. "Ah, you have him. Thank goodness." He relaxed once he saw she had hold of his son. "He always seems to find you."

She smiled and caressed the little boy's cheek. "Just like his papa." She then realized what she said and didn't dare look up at the thief. "So where are the children staying while we're away?"

"In the nursery with the rest of those who aren't going to fight." Robin told her as he watched his child sit contently in her arms. "How did the talk with Maddie go?"

Regina closed her eyes. "That bad?" Robin asked noticing her distraught face.

"She just doesn't understand that we are doing this to protect her. She's the most vulnerable on the battle field and she has a target on her back."

Robin could tell she genuinely cared for the girl. "She'll come around, Regina." He promised as he rubbed her arm to comfort her. "She'll see why we really kept her here and thank you one of these days."

She snickered. "I won't hold my breath on that one." She finally noticed his hand and he pulled away immediately. "I should get Roland to the nursery. We leave soon."

Regina nodded and handed Roland over gently. "Right, you should go get him situated." Robin took him and walked down the hall as she watched him go, her arms already feeling the loss of the Hood boy's warmth. She shook her head, trying to focus for she had a sister to kill.

* * *

><p>Mombi wanted to see the girl before they left for battle. She had a feeling it would be best to explain her decision to keep Maddie here. She knocked on the door, unaffected by Regina's spell. "Maddie? It's Mombi."<p>

"Go away!" She heard Maddie scream from behind the door.

"I would like to talk to you."

"And tell me how you betrayed me? Why you're taking their side?" Maddie yelled closer to the door. "You were supposed to help me. Supposed to make things easier—but you sided with them!"

"Maddie, I'm sorry if you feel that way because it was not-"

"No!" She said forcefully. "You don't get to apologize. I trusted you! The first person I ever trusted since Zelena. You knew how I felt about things like this. You knew me better than anyone else and you still went and did this!"

"Maddie, please-"

"Just go." Maddie replied in a deep voice. Mombi knew this conversation was over. The old woman walked away with her head held low and a deep regret inside her.

Maddie crawled back into Regina's bed and snuggled under the covers. She thought Regina was different, thought she could trust her but she went behind her back. They all did. She expected it from others but never from Mombi. That's what hurt the most: Mombi's betrayal. She was supposed to be on her side. _How could I ever forgive her? _She lay there feeling so many things, hurtful, sad things. She wanted to forgive her; eventually she probably would but not anytime soon. Her crying and injuries from the previous battle had exhausted her. She closed her eyes trying to forget everything, everyone and go to a place where no one could hurt her. Her dreams.

* * *

><p>The Revolutionary Order of the Wicked and the Enchanted Forest army set off for yet another battle with the Wicked Witch and her flying monkey henchmen. They were walking for a few hours hoping to intersect them by midnight. Regina caught up with Mombi, wanting to talk to her about Madeleine even though things were a bit unsettled. "Did we make the right decision to keep her at the castle?" Regina asked.<p>

Mombi sighed heavily wondering the same thing. "One can never know if the decision they make was the right one until after all is said and done." The old woman told her.

Regina thought about her words for a moment. "I would've been worried the entire time for her safety if she were here."

Mombi nodded. "We need you focused so perhaps it was wise of us to keep her at the castle."

"I heard you talked to her." Regina was curious about how the conversation went.

"I didn't do much talking." Mombi looked over at Regina. "She feels betrayed and I don't blame her. She trusted me, and was beginning to trust you but I feel as though we completely shattered whatever we have built with the girl."

Regina put her head down. This was not what she wanted to hear. She was hoping that Mombi got through to Madeleine, made her understand because she would be the only one who would be able to. But now it looked like no one could.

"Incoming!" David yelled alerting the entire group that the enemy was ahead. Everyone took their positions, stringing up their bows, pulling out their swords, readying their magic. They wanted this to be the final battle, wanted to go back to their normal lives but they couldn't rest until all of this was over.

Regina and Mombi spread out to cover more ground. Regina to the East and Mombi to the West.

The flying monkeys came in droves, like they did before. The battle had begun. Regina and Mombi took out a dozen each with the archers taking out 3 dozen as the people with swords backed up the archers and people with magic.

Regina shook her head. "Something's wrong!" She yelled to those around her as she continued to look to the skies for more monkeys.

"We barely lost anyone." David yelled back keeping his eyes on the forest before him.

"We should be seeing many more monkeys!" Regina replied, her voice becoming panicked.

"Hey, look!" Robin yelled pointing to the distance. It was Mombi. They rushed to the limping woman's side. "What happened?" He asked when he saw she was covered in blood. She was clearly struck multiple times and was fading fast.

"Zelena." Mombi said breathing heavily. The old woman couldn't take much more.

"She did this to you?" David questioned trying to help her over to a nearby rock but she didn't make it that far. She collapsed in his arms. "Don't move her anymore." Regina said to the men. "Let me heal her."

"No. Listen." Mombi instructed as her breathing became shallower. "She's going straight for the castle. You need to go. Now!"

They all looked worried for they all had loved one's they thought would be safe. "What about you?" David asked anxiously.

Mombi shook her head. "Just go."

"But I can heal you." Regina fought the older woman.

Mombi grabbed her hand and conjured enough energy to say these final words. "Madeleine needs you, Regina. Please keep an eye on her. Go." Regina saw the life leave Mombi's eyes and knew there was no way of saving her now. She laid her head gently on the ground before looking up at David and Robin. "Have some men carry her back. We have to get to the castle as soon as possible."

"We're hours away. We'll never make it!" Robin countered, his voice laced with worry.

"We have to try!" David told him firmly before standing up and shouting, "Everyone back to the castle!"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've been a bit under the weather and school kept me occupied. So what do you think? Maddie's gonna be a wreck when she finds out what happened.**


End file.
